Ages & Stages: Growing Up McBaby
by HarmonFreak1
Summary: This story is a continuation and alternate ending to McBaby. What if Tim's regression was permanent and he was forced to relive his childhood? How would his life be different growing up with Gibbs as his father?
1. Chapter 1

A/N McBaby is back! This is for everyone who wished Tim could remain a baby and be forced to relive his childhood. Just so everyone knows there will be some time jumps to move the story along. Big thanks to my awesome beta, Gotta! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

PROLOGUE

It had been two and a half weeks since Tim's initial descent into an enforced second childhood. After the first week, they'd hoped the drug would wear off as with all of Lucy Grey's other victims, but as they approached the end of the second week they were preparing themselves for the strong possibility that he wasn't going to change back. Rightfully so, Tim was still in denial over the fact that he would be forced to relive his childhood. Every few days he would ask Gibbs if he knew when he was going to turn back. Those were the days that broke Gibbs' heart the most. He was getting good at reading Tim's facial expressions so when he scrunched up his nose and got an inquisitive look in his big green eyes, Gibbs knew the question was coming. Each time he answered, tears would well up in Tim's eyes and his bottom lip would stick out in a pout. It usually ended with Gibbs pulling the baby into his arms and comforting him until he cried himself to sleep. Then there had been other days where Gibbs' sweet little boy would test his patience to the extreme.

Unable to fully express the emotions he was dealing with; Tim would often lash out, throw a tantrum or defy Gibbs. And while Gibbs would try to comfort and reassure him that he would always love and be there for him, the little guy was still having a hard time. It wasn't until the end of his second week as a toddler that Gibbs started noticing minor changes taking place regarding Tim's mental capacity. Throughout his regression, Tim had maintained his adult mind, but it appeared that was diminishing. When Gibbs would ask him a question about email or work it often took Tim more time to come up with an answer than it normally would. Ducky seemed to think it was because of Tim's unsettled emotional state but the churning in Gibbs' gut was alerting him it was something different.

He had been out on leave while they waited to see if Tim would eventually return to adulthood. Although DiNozzo took point at crime scenes, Gibbs still oversaw their reports and was kept in the loop. It had become routine for the two of them to sit at the kitchen table and read through case reports together. It made Tim feel as if he wasn't missing out on everything as well as keeping his sanity. Unfortunately, one morning, Gibbs was heartbroken but not surprised to see his premonition come true.

_Shoveling the last spoonful of oatmeal into Tim's mouth, Gibbs wiped his face with the bib and handed him a bottle of milk. Tim's dexterity was improving and he was now able to hold the bottle on his own. After clearing the breakfast dishes and pouring a fresh cup of coffee, Gibbs powered up the laptop and sat down. _

_He glanced over at Tim who had his eyes closed and was sucking contentedly on the bottle. Rubbing his hand gently over the back of Tim's head, he asked, "Ready to do some work, Timmy?"_

_Slowly opening his eyes, Tim shrugged his shoulders and gave him a confused look. Trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach, he collected Tim in his arms and sat him on his lap. Opening the laptop he kissed the top of Tim's head, "Let's see what awaits us today." _

_Snuggling back against Gibbs' chest, Tim continued to suck on the bottle as the older man opened his email and pulled up the folder of case reports that needed to be signed off on. Once he got the first report pulled up he watched for Tim's reaction. Instead of scooting closer to the computer so he could read, Tim was content to stay where he was. _

_More concerned that this wasn't the Timmy he knew, Gibbs laid his hand upon Tim's forehead to check for a fever. Satisfied he was not running a temperature he adjusted the toddler in his lap so he could see his face, "Timmy, You always like to read the case reports, what's wrong?"_

_Tim popped the bottle out of his mouth and once again shrugged his shoulders. "Me no no dada."_

_"You no, no, what Timmy? You don't feel like reading the reports today?"_

_Following another puzzled look from his little boy, Gibbs was beginning to worry. The baby relaxing in his lap was not the same one who was overjoyed when they read through reports a few days ago. It appeared Tim had no idea as to what he was referring to and didn't care either. Yes, there was definitely something wrong and he needed to find out what that was. Trying not to panic, he decided it would be easier to ask him something his adult mind would know, but a toddler wouldn't. Stroking Tim's cheek to get his attention, he waited until he looked up at him. _

_"Tim, do you know what nine plus four equals?" _

_The youngster's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "Wha dada talkin bout?" Tim thought as the older man stared at him as if he had just seen a ghost. _

Feeling his heart rate increase and the room start to spin, Gibbs had to remind himself to breathe. Following a few deep breaths he looked down to see Tim studying him intently. It was now evident to him that the regression drug was still wreaking havoc on Tim's body and that his mind had regressed and taken the vast majority of knowledge with it. Of course he wouldn't know for certain the severity until Ducky weighed in with his opinion but it appeared Tim now had a mind that matched his body.

A million thoughts ran through his mind; including the loss of his youngest agent and member of his team to making sure he was able to adopt the little fella'. Tim didn't have a great childhood or know what it was like to have a father in his life. If there were one thing Gibbs was determined to change that would be it. Everyday he would tell Tim that he loved him, was proud of him and he should follow his own dreams and not anyone else's. Heartbroken that Tim would have to relearn everything he shut the laptop, leaned back in the chair and pulled his baby close.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning against the doorway separating the family room and kitchen, Gibbs watched Tim play with one of the new educational toys he'd picked up the other day. It had been a few days since he'd discovered Tim's brain had been wiped of knowledge, although the youngster still appeared to remember the people in his life. Ducky had reconfirmed his suspicions after an examination and series of questions, many of which Tim would respond to by giving a blank stare. No one knew why the drug affected Tim differently than it had Grey's previous victims; perhaps it was the fact he was given a double dose or subconsciously he wanted a chance to grow up knowing what it would be like to have a loving and doting father.

Gibbs was scheduled to return to work tomorrow; adamant that Tim have a safe place to stay while he was working, he convinced Vance to allocate enough money to construct a daycare aboard the Yard. By using previously existing spaces, they were able to set it up fairly quickly. Following a new paint job, carpeting and other furnishings it was ready for its grand opening. Other agents were allowed to bring their children for a fraction of the cost of what they would pay at a regular daycare. After conducting thorough interviews, which Tony joked were more like interrogations along with background checks and the candidates overall experience, Gibbs and Vance made the final decisions.

Because of the intermittent hours of the agency, there was always someone scheduled for evening, weekend and overnight shifts as well as during the day. Gibbs was relieved because he knew Tim would be in a safe place and could visit him throughout the day. He wasn't the only parent who was happy with the new arrangements. The workers had been abuzz with the reality of a daycare aboard the Yard, a perk they had been asking about for quite some time.

Taking a swig of beer, he returned to the kitchen to check on the lasagna baking in the oven. Since Tim's transformation, the team had been meeting for Sunday dinner at Gibbs' house. Each of them would bring a side dish and Gibbs was happy to show off his new cooking skills that had been improving over the last three weeks. With a toddler in the house, he needed to make sure Tim had three meals a day whereas when it was only him, he would normally stop and get take out or allow coffee to sustain him. Times were changing; he'd barely worked on his boat and if he did, it was normally after Tim went to bed. Now he was content with watching movies, building castles and reading books with his little boy. He was happy to be a dad again and nothing or nobody was going to take his little boy away from him.

As he put the garlic bread in the oven there was a knock on the door. Walking into the family room he gathered Tim in his arms and headed to the door.

"Toey?" Tim mumbled around the thumb in his mouth.

Gibbs chuckled; Tony and Tim had become closer since Tim's return to childhood. It warmed his heart to see his two boys together and the unbreakable bond they had created. Tim had even let Tony change his diaper on the occasions when Gibbs had been too busy. The first few times, supervised by Gibbs, had definitely been a learning experience, but now it was second nature for the man who was once frightened of children. Gibbs patted his back and adjusted him in his arms, "I don't know, sweetie. Tony is supposed to be here tonight, but we'll have to see if this is him or not."

Tim lay his head down on Gibbs' shoulder as the older man unlocked the door and opened it.

"Timmy!" Abby squealed throwing her arms around the pair.

Although Tim was more comfortable around Abby, he was still hesitant when she became too excited. Feeling his boy tense up and snuggle closer, Gibbs took a step back and motioned with his hand for her to settle down.

"Sorry," she whispered, removing her coat and hat and continuing, "I just love being around this little cutie."

Ducky was a few steps behind and entered with his hands full. "Abigail, if you don't mind taking these?" He asked, handing over the bags before shedding his hat, coat and gloves. "It's mighty chilly out there tonight. I'm certainly ready for spring time!"

"It's only the beginning of November, Duck. Unfortunately we have a long ways to go."

"That we do, Jethro." Running his hand soothingly down Tim's back, Ducky inquired, "How are you doing today, Timothy?"

Tim, still with his thumb in his mouth only nodded slightly to the older man's question. Laughing, Gibbs carded his fingers through Tim's hair, "You'll have to excuse him. Somebody is tired."

"Aww are little Timmy's teeth still bothering him?" Abby probed, running her finger down the toddler's cheek.

"Yeah," Gibbs sighed, "I just wish I could make him more comfortable." Gently patting Tim's bottom in reassurance he nuzzled closer to his baby, "We'll make it through, eventually."

"Unfortunately it's something all of us have had to go through except in Tim's case, he's…" A knock on the door interrupted Ducky and Tim raised his head for the first time, hopeful that it was his buddy.

Tim's eyes widened in anticipation as Gibbs shifted him in his arms and opened the door. "Toey! Zeba!" The toddler squealed and bounced in excitement as Gibbs stepped aside and allowed them to enter.

"Hey, kiddo!" Tony laughed as Tim immediately stretched his arms out wanting to be held. Ruffling the little one's hair, Tony quickly removed his outerwear and took the baby into his arms. Flinging his arms around Tony, Tim gave him a squeeze and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "Me mish u Toey."

Laying a kiss to Tim's forehead, Tony responded, "I missed you too, buddy. Have you been a good boy for your daddy today?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Tim blushed and burrowed closer to Tony when Gibbs cleared his throat and spoke, "Had a little incident in the grocery store earlier. Didn't we Timmy?"

"What happened?" Ziva asked as she headed into the kitchen to prepare a salad to go with dinner.

The rest of the team followed and took a seat around the kitchen table. After checking the lasagna again, Gibbs handed out drinks and prepared a bottle for Tim. Taking a bib out of the kitchen drawer he tossed it at Tony and spoke, "It appears our little Timmy is becoming quite the rebel."

* * *

_Gibbs sighed as he looked down at the sleeping baby. Tim had been asleep for over two hours and he needed to run to the grocery store before the team came for dinner. He felt bad about waking him, but knew if he let him sleep too long he would have trouble getting him down that night. Soothingly rubbing his hand down the toddler's back, he gave his bottom a few gentle pats._

_"Sweetie, it's time to get up. Daddy needs to run to the grocery store."_

_When Tim didn't so much as stir, Gibbs rubbed his back a little harder. "C'mon sleepyhead, if you don't wake up then you won't get to see the team later." _

_Slowly waking up, Tim rubbed his hand over his eyes, rolled onto his back and stretched. "Dada me sweepy," he whined as Gibbs reached into the crib and picked him up. _

_"I know kiddo. I'm sorry, but if I let you sleep any longer then you won't sleep tonight. I've got a ba ba waiting for you after we get your diaper changed." _

_Laying him on the makeshift changing table, he quickly removed the sodden diaper and cleaned him up. Tim had been sleeping in just a diaper so he grabbed a sweater and pair of jeans from the drawer and pulled them on._

_"You look so handsome my boy. Regular chip off the old block." _

_Picking him up once again he carried him downstairs and grabbed their coats and hats from the hall closet. _

_"Ba ba!" Tim whimpered impatiently as Gibbs zipped up his coat and put on his hat. _

_"I know you're hungry, give me a minute sweetie." The older man replied as he donned his own coat and hat. _

_"Ba ba…dada!" The youngster sniffled as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. _

_Glad he thought to get the diaper bag and bottle ready ahead of time; he took the bottle out of the microwave and handed it to the toddler. "Geez somebody woke up grumpy. Hopefully once you get some milk in your tummy you'll start to feel better." _

_Sucking vigorously on the bottle, Tim closed his eyes and savored the warm milk as it caressed his throat and began filling his tummy. Checking to make sure he had everything, Gibbs threw a blanket over Tim's head to protect him from the high wind and headed for the car. Once he got the toddler situated in the car seat and bundled up in the blanket, he hit the road. The drive was relatively quiet except for the sucking and gurgling noises that went along with Tim enjoying his bottle. Pulling into the parking lot, Gibbs was relieved to find it fairly empty for a Sunday afternoon. Finding a close spot, he parked, and then turned around to check on his boy. Tim had over half of the bottle left and he'd hoped it would be enough to keep him satisfied until they were done. Especially since Tim had awakened in a less than stellar mood. _

_"You ready, kiddo?"_

_After an affirmative nod from his little one, Gibbs slung the diaper bag over his shoulder and got out of the car. The wind coursed through his body as he stepped out and he was glad he'd thought to at least bring a blanket to cover Tim up with. _

_Once in the comfort of the store, he removed the covering and sat Tim in the cart. _

_Starting in the produce section, Gibbs took out his list and began shopping while Tim sucked contentedly on the bottle, taking in the sights and sounds of the store. As they walked the aisles, Tim had finished his bottle and was getting increasingly irritated and bored. Kicking himself for not slipping any toys into the diaper bag, Gibbs picked up the pace but still had plenty of items to cross off his list. _

_Tim pounded his tiny fists on the handle of the shopping cart to get Gibbs' attention. Leaning down the older man whispered, "What's wrong, sweetie?"_

_"Out!" the toddler shrieked causing a few shoppers in the aisle to glance in their direction. _

_Knowing there was no way to carry Tim as well as push the cart and shop at the same time; Gibbs tried to deflect the youngster's request. Picking up a box of crackers he shook it, "Want something to eat?" _

_Shaking his head, Tim pounded his fist on the cart again, "No!"_

_"Listen buddy you have to stay in the cart until I'm done shopping. It's the safest place for you to be right now."_

_Tim's bottom lip quivered as he burst into tears. Pushing Gibbs' hand away that had been resting on his arm, he buried his face in the crook of his elbow. It broke Gibbs' heart to hear his baby crying, but as painful as it was he knew Tim just needed to cry it out. Quickly checking the items off his list he could hear Tim's sniffles subside, as they delved deeper into the store. When they reached the pasta aisle, Gibbs moved the cart off to the side to allow other shoppers by and began looking for the supplies he needed to make lasagna that night. Walking a few feet away from the cart to choose which noodles he planned on using, he turned his back only to hear the crashing of glass jars followed by a small giggle. Quickly turning around, his jaw dropped at the mess on the floor near the shopping cart. Carefully stepping around the glass and spaghetti sauce that laid on the floor, he pulled the cart toward him. His face become flushed with embarrassment and anger as some moms gave him a sympathetic look while others snickered. _

_"Uh oh," Tim whispered, his eyes becoming as big as saucers as he pointed at the floor._

_After taking a deep breath, Gibbs rested his forearms on the cart so he was face to face with his son and began, "Uh oh is right! You've been very naughty, why did you do it?"_

_The toddler's bottom lip stuck out in a pout and he shrugged his shoulders._

_Tilting Tim's chin up he said, "I think you do know why. Want to tell me?"_

_Tim adamantly shook his head, refusing to make eye contact with his daddy. _

_"We'll talk about his later," Gibbs growled, as he turned around to see an employee walking down the aisle with a broom, dustpan and mop. _

_"I apologize; I'll pay for the jars that my son broke." Gibbs declared as the teenager huffed and started sweeping up shards of broken glass. _

_"Manager says its fine, sir. Stuff like this happens all the time." The kid grumbled and dumped the first pan of broken glass into the trashcan. Feeling bad that someone else had to clean up his son's mess, Gibbs reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty. Handing it over to the lanky teen he smiled, "Sorry, this is for all your trouble."_

_The kid's eyes lit up as he took the money from Gibbs' hand, "Thank you, sir. I wish more customers were like you." _

_Gibbs laughed, "Consider that from all the parents who have had a kid knock something over that you've had to clean up." _

_Looking at his watch, Gibbs realized he was now running behind and hurried to cross the remaining items off his list. Tim had kept his face buried in his arms and eventually fell asleep giving the older man some much-needed breathing room. He knew this wouldn't be the last time his baby boy acted out; what troubled him was the outburst and tantrums Tim had thrown lately. It wasn't easy trying to decipher between the tantrum of a one year old and a man who is having a hard time try adjusting to his new life as a one year old. _

_After checking out, getting the groceries and Tim into the car, Gibbs headed home. Once they arrived, he brought Tim into the house, deposited him on the couch and warned the toddler not to move. Going back to the car, he returned with numerous shopping bags and began unpacking them in the kitchen. He could hear Tim whimpering from the family room and after he was done he made his way to the other room. Sitting down on the couch he waited until Tim climbed into his lap. Cradling him in his arms he lifted Tim's chin so he could make eye contact and said, "Are you ready to tell me what that was all about at the store? Why you were being so naughty?" _

_Tim shook his head and stuck his thumb in his mouth as he continued to whimper. All Gibbs wanted to do was soothe him, but he also knew that wasn't something he could do at the moment. If Tim was being forced to grow up all over again then it was Gibbs' job as his daddy to guide him in the right direction. _

_Sighing, Gibbs repeated his earlier question, "Are you ready to tell me why you were naughty at the store?"_

_Although he hesitated as if he was thinking about it, Tim shook his head and mumbled "no."_

_Standing up, Gibbs sat Tim on the couch and continued, "All right then. You're going to have a time out and when you feel like talking about it then call for me. No toys, no TV, nothing. You're just going to sit here and think about what you've done. Don't even think about getting down from here either, daddy will be right in the kitchen keeping a close eye out."_

_As he walked away, Tim started crying; softly at first but by the time the older man had reached the kitchen, the toddler was outright sobbing. Taking a deep breath Gibbs began working on the lasagna for dinner that night. Glancing at the clock every few minutes he knew that Tim was stubborn but didn't expect him to go past fifteen minutes. Surprised he had made it to the twenty-minute mark; Gibbs peeked into the living room, expecting Tim to be asleep. However, that was not the case; instead Tim was sitting with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. _

_"You want to talk about it, Timmy?"_

_Following a nod, Gibbs wiped his hands clean and headed back to the family room. Before he made it over to the couch, Tim whispered, "Sowry" and buried his face in his hands. _

_Gibbs took a seat next to him on the couch and put his arm around him, "What are you sorry for?"_

_Removing his hands from his face he turned toward Gibbs and sniffled before muttering, "Mesh."_

_"Uh huh and why did you do it?"_

_"Wan out."_

_"You wanted to get out of the cart even though I said you couldn't so you decided to make a mess?"_

_Tim slowly nodded and burst into tears as a mumbled slur of "Sowry…sowry…sowry..." came tumbling out of his mouth._

_Ready to comfort his boy, Gibbs drew him into his arm and soothingly ran his hand up and down Tim's back. Once the tears subsided, the older man whispered, "Daddy knows best, next time listen to him and we won't have to go through all of this, all right?"_

_Grabbing a tissue he wiped Tim's tear stained face and instructed him to blow his nose. "You want to come in the kitchen while I work on dinner or you want to stay here and play?"_

_Mulling it over in his head, Tim finally motioned to his toys in front of the TV. "All right, toys it is, call me if you need anything sweetie."_

* * *

Finishing up with his story, Gibbs pulled the lasagna and garlic bread out of the oven. It certainly looked and smelled good, but the test would be if it tasted good.

Tony sniffed the air, "Smells wonderful, boss. If there's leftovers you need to bring them for lunch tomorrow."

Gibbs glared at him and said, "I'll give you the recipe, DiNozzo."

"Perhaps you can make it for Mindy." Ziva retorted and laughed, "Is she not the nineteen year old co-ed that you have been seeing for the past couple of weeks?"

Clearing his throat Tony shook his head, "Her name is Mandy and no that's been over for awhile now."

"Nineteen years old, Tony? She's young enough to be your…."

"Daughter?" DiNozzo beat Abby to the punch before she could finish. Shivering in disgust he continued, "Yeah, she reminded me of that several times so it was adios Mandy."

"Tony will you put Tim in his highchair?" Gibbs asked as he put the pan of lasagna down in the middle of the kitchen table.

Tim whined briefly at the mention of him eating in the highchair, but after a stern look from Gibbs he quickly stopped. Ziva had finished tossing the salad and along with the garlic bread it completed the meal. Setting Tim's bottle on the tray of the highchair, Gibbs dished out a plate of lasagna, cut it up and set it aside to allow it to cool.

"Dada!" The toddler whined for the plate that was just out of his reach.

"It's too hot, son. I don't want you to burn your mouth. How about some bread and salad in the meantime?"

Following a nod from the little one, Ziva filled a bowl with salad and a piece of garlic bread and gave it to Tim. Humming happily as he sucked on the bread, he watched as the other team members dished out food for themselves.

"Look wonderful, Jethro. It appears you have found a hidden talent with all the cooking you've done lately."

Gibbs chuckled, "Don't speak too soon, Duck. Looking good and tasting good are two separate things. I followed the recipe so I hope it will taste as good as it looks."

Everyone laughed when Tony looked up from his plate with a mouth full of lasagna. "Its weally goo bo," he mumbled until Ziva nudged him in the arm.

"Wha?" He questioned and then realizing how ridiculous he sounded, not to mention his lack of manners he gave the table a thumbs up.

"If DiNozzo says it's good we should all dig in before it gets cold."

After checking Tim's lasagna to make sure it had cooled down he placed it in front of his boy along with a kid's fork. Picking up the fork, Tim attempted several times to use it the correct way. Frustrated that his dexterity wasn't at that level he threw it down on the tray and crossed his arms. Gibbs calmly picked up the fork and set it off to the side, "Don't worry, buddy. You'll get there soon. You want daddy to help?"

Huffing, Tim nodded and waited while Gibbs speared a piece of lasagna and offered it to him. Waiting for Tim's reaction, Gibbs took his own bite and was pleasantly surprised that the pasta was so good.

"What do you think, Timmy? Did daddy do good a good job?"

Bouncing in the highchair, the toddler nodded vigorously, scooted the plate closer to him and looked to his daddy for reassurance when he grabbed a piece with his hand. Ruffling Tim's hair, Gibbs nodded, "Go for it, son. We'll keep working on the fork."

Following a litany of praises from his team regarding his cooking, Gibbs blushed and laughed, "Just so you know, I'm not cooking every Sunday."

Ducky stopped eating and wiped his mouth, "Oh I almost forgot I have some interesting news to share with you, Jethro."

Unsure of what Ducky was about to tell him, Gibbs glanced in Tim's direction hoping the doctor would understand his concern if the information he planned on revealing had anything to do with Tim's regression. Noticing the look on Gibbs' face, Ducky nodded in understanding and then mouthed, "Later."

"Friday night when I left they were putting the finishing touches on the daycare it's really nice."

Tony snorted, "Abs, it's for Gibbs' kid and our Timmy, did you expect anything less?"

She shook her head, "No, I didn't Tony. I was surprised Vance allowed that much money to be put into it, that's all."

Gibbs laughed as he looked over at Tim who appeared to be wearing most of the lasagna on his bib rather than it making it's way into his mouth. Brushing the light blonde hair away from his eyes he asked, "How was it, kiddo? Are you still hungry or are you through for right now?"

Opening his mouth to speak he was interrupted by Ducky, "I brought Apple and Pumpkin pies along with whip cream. Make sure you save room for dessert."

"Ukin," Tim squealed clapping his hands in excitement.

"Why don't wait a little bit and allow our food time to digest, in the meantime you can have more lasagna, Tim."

The toddler shook his head and pounded his tiny fists on the highchair tray, "Out dada."

"Alright but first we need to clean you up. I don't think anyone would appreciate stains on their clothing." Standing up, Gibbs grabbed the baby wipes from the counter and proceeded to wipe Tim's spaghetti stained face and hands.

The team watched in awe at how the once stone-faced Marine had transformed into a loving and caring daddy overnight. Although the circumstances were less than ideal they couldn't imagine anyone else raising their teammate, friend and now little brother.

"Ba ba,"

Grimacing as he picked up the dirty bottle, Gibbs washed it off, poured some more milk in it and popped it in the microwave. When it was finished he gathered Tim in his arms and sat back down. Even though Tim could now hold the bottle on his own, he loved being able to cuddle while he fed it to him. It was a moment the two had come to enjoy together very much. However, when he sat down and saw three sets of puppy dog eyes glaring at him, he decided to let Tim choose. "Sweetie, do you want one of them to feed you?"

Tim was unresponsive for a moment, no doubt mulling over the decision in his mind. While he enjoyed spending time with the others, nobody could recreate the love and security he felt when he was with his daddy. Shaking his head he grabbed hold on Gibbs' shirt and whispered, "Dada."

"That's my boy," the older man responded as he leaned down and kissed Tim's forehead. Readjusting the toddler so that he was cradled in his arms, Gibbs inserted the nipple in Tim's mouth and relaxed back against the chair. When he noticed the entire team staring at him, he shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

Ziva smiled, "It is nothing Gibbs you two just look so peaceful together."

"A regular Kodak moment," Abby chimed in as she glanced toward Tony and Ziva. After a nod from the two she stood up and went into the family room. When she came back she was carrying a bag and gently placed it in front of Gibbs. "We wanted to get something the two of you could share together. Something you could both appreciate when Tim gets older."

Tim's eyes shifted slightly as Gibbs used his free hand to dig inside the bag. After a little help from Tony, the older man pulled out a scrapbook. It had an old rustic flare; the front cover was one half of a compass followed by the word's 'Life's Journey' which consisted of upper and lower case letters.

"We know that you and Tim are going to have very fond memories together and we wanted you to be able to document them. Hopefully this will only be the start and you will fill many more scrapbooks in the years to come."

"Wow, thank you Abby. Thanks to all of you, I know this scrapbook is something we'll enjoy doing together."

Tony pulled a small digital camera out of his pocket, "Abby's right, Boss. The two of you sitting there cuddled up together is definitely worth documenting. I know you weren't keen on pictures before, but what about now?"

Although he wasn't fond of having his picture taken, Gibbs knew his team was right and Tim would want these memories to look back on. Looking down at his son, Gibbs nodded and allowed Tony to snap a few pictures of them together.

"Perfect," Tony stated as he scrolled back and allowed the group to see the photos.

Grabbing the camera from Tony's hand, Abby squealed, "Oh my god, that's the best picture I've ever seen. If you'll email them to me Tony I'll print them off and get them back to you Gibbs."

Ziva got up from her chair and started collecting the dirty dishes, "Wonderful meal, Gibbs. Let us clean up while you relax."

Gibbs smiled, "Thanks, Zeever."

Between the four of them they had the dishes washed and the leftovers packed up in no time. Tim was finishing his bottle when Ziva appeared and reached down to tickle his belly. The toddler giggled and then remembering his own experience with tickling after feeding, Gibbs reached out and grabbed her hand. Confused she looked over at him, "What is it? I was just having some fun with this little guy."

"It's best not to tickle immediately after he's had a bottle otherwise it's going to end up all over someone. That someone will probably be me."

Suddenly understanding she nodded, "Do you mind if we take him in the other room to play for a little bit?"

Tim clapped his hands and reached out for Ziva. Gathering the toddler in her arms she took him out to the family room with Abby and Tony in tow.

"I'm going to get some coffee, would you like some tea?"

"Ah yes, Jethro. You read my mind. I put some water on to boil while we were cleaning up."

Grabbing the teapot off the stove, Gibbs poured the hot water into a mug and added a tea bag, poured a fresh cup of coffee and returned to the table.

Taking a peek in the other room to make sure Tim was content; Gibbs slid down into the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "Now's a good time, what were you planning on telling me earlier?"

"I spoke with the doctor at the jail earlier this afternoon. Apparently Ella Grey is now a full-fledged adult again. The drug ran its course and she was transformed back over a week ago. Lucy is no longer caring for her and they are in separate areas of the jail while they await trial."

Gibbs sighed, "Part of me wishes that bitch would have to grow up again just like Timmy but the other part of me wants her to pay for what she's done. I'm glad Tim will finally get justice and the Greys get to rot in jail for the rest of their lives."

Ducky studied Gibbs' face, "Something else on your mind, Jethro?"

"It's been a long three weeks. I forgot how exhausting it is having a new baby around. Tim's appears to be having a hard time adjusting and I don't know if that's the tantrums of a one year old or the fact that he's coming to the realization that he's not turning back."

"Timothy is not stupid my friend. I think he knew a week ago that he wasn't turning back. As far as his attitude, it could be a combination of both things. He's teething and not feeling well and he lost most of his knowledge in the past week. I think it would be best if you take everything with a grain of salt. Let him know that he's loved and cared for, but set boundaries for him also. You're not doing this alone, Jethro. We're all here and will help in any way we can."

"Good to know, Duck. I think I'm going to need all the help I can get."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gibbs was awakened from a peaceful slumber when a soft kick connected with his groin. Groaning, he blearily looked around and cast his gaze on the small toddler thrashing beside him. Before he could scoot over to avoid the onslaught of flaying tiny arms and legs, another swift kick landed in the same delicate region. Gasping as he bit down on his bottom lip he attempted to breathe through the pain. No, no, no he wasn't going to let a swift kick to his sensitive territory wake his baby up. Tim's restlessness and teething were causing more and more sleepless nights for the two of them and while the little guy could sleep during the day it was going to be an adjustment for Gibbs not to be able to nap along with him. He laid his hand on Tim's back and rubbed it gently hoping the contact would soothe the toddler back to sleep. Eventually Tim's breathing evened out as his thumb crept up to his mouth and he let out a small snuffle.

Making a mental note to get the guest room cleaned out and painted so Tim could have his own room, Gibbs climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. Once he collected the toys from Tim's bath the previous night, he turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. Although he enjoyed having Tim around, he wasn't lying when he told Ducky that the past three weeks had been difficult. As he stepped in and allowed the water to soothe his tired body he thought about how things would be different going forward. He'd already spoken with Vance regarding Tim's vacancy and decided he wouldn't be adding another team member. If they needed help with the electronic information on a case, Abby or an agent from Cyber Crimes would help fill the void. The team agreed they would pick up the slack if that meant there would be nobody to replace Tim. After all, he was irreplaceable whether he was a man or a baby.

Running the shampoo through his hair he couldn't help but wonder how Tim was going to do at daycare. They had grown close over the last three weeks and he worried how Tim was going to handle trusting others who weren't members of his team. It was going to be difficult for the both of them and even though he knew this was what was best for Timmy, that didn't make it any easier. Gibbs tried his best to explain to him that he was going to a new place to learn and make friends, but he wasn't sure how much, the toddler understood. He imagined he would feel the same way he did when they dropped Kelly off for her first day of kindergarten. He and Shannon had cried the entire drive home once they had they said their goodbyes. Although he was sure this time he wasn't going to be the only one who was going to have trouble letting go. It was going to be an interesting week.

Quickly finishing in the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and peeked out into the bedroom, relived to see Tim was still asleep. He'd gotten up a half hour earlier so he would have plenty of time to feed and dress his little guy. Knowing Tim could wake up at any time he began his morning routine, delighted to smell the fresh coffee emanating from downstairs. After finishing in the bathroom, he slipped on a pair of boxers and was not surprised when he walked into the bedroom and saw Tim sitting up in the middle of the bed.

"Hey, kiddo. Did daddy wake you?"

Tim looked over his shoulder; his eyes half shut, thumb in his mouth, hair a bedraggled mess.

Gibbs sat down on the bed next to him and scooped him up into his lap. Running his fingers through the baby's unkempt hair, he laughed, "You going for a new style? I think this one would make Tony proud."

Grunting, the baby nuzzled closer, while Gibbs rubbed his back allowing him time to wake up. Kissing the top of Tim's head, he spoke softly, "Big day today, buddy. You ready to go meet lots of new friends?"

The toddler whimpered and shook his head confirming Gibbs' suspicions that this was going to be a difficult day for the both of them.

"Shh Timmy, it's going to be okay. Daddy will be in the same building, but he has to work. Wouldn't you rather have fun than watch me work all day?"

Tim looked up at him, his eyes full of unshed tears that were waiting to be released. Gently wiping the stray tear that trickled down his chubby cheeks, Gibbs sighed and wondered if perhaps he was returning to work too soon. Especially since Tim was still getting used to the fact he was a baby. Sure another week would be feasible, but eventually he would have to return and that would only be denying the inevitable. Deciding he would see how Tim did today he could always scale back his hours for the rest of the week if things didn't go according to plan.

Gently picking Tim up, he lay him on the changing table and unzipped his sleeper. Rifling through the dresser drawers he realized that some of Tim's clothes were already too small and he was going to need to go shopping soon. Maybe he would bring Tony along, although with his taste in clothes, he would have to take out a small loan to be able to afford the baby designer duds. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a plaid button down shirt along with socks and a onesie he began undressing the toddler. After changing his diaper, he slipped the onesie on over his head and buttoned it, followed quickly by his socks, jeans and shoes. Sitting him up, he laughed once more at Tim's bed head. His hair was slowly becoming curlier as it grew out and Gibbs knew he would need a trim sooner rather than later. Tim had been quieter than normal and he wanted to let him know that everything was going to be all right. Slipping the shirt on and buttoning it up, he tapped him on the nose. When the youngster looked up at him he said, "Don't worry, son. Daddy is only a phone call away."

The little guy nodded solemnly and reached out his arms to be picked up. "Ah come here big boy," Gibbs soothed as he opened the door and headed downstairs. When they reached the middle of the staircase, Tim started giggling uncontrollably. Although he was relieved to hear his baby boy happy, he couldn't help but wonder what he was laughing about. Suddenly he felt a cool breeze on his legs and realized he was only wearing boxers and an undershirt.

"Is that why you were laughing?" He asked tickling Tim as he climbed the stairs back up to his bedroom. Squealing as he squirmed in Gibbs' arms, Tim continued laughing as the older man sat him on the bed and ruffled his hair. Quickly dressing, Gibbs stepped out of the closet, gathered Tim in his arms and took him into the bathroom.

"Let's try to do something with that hair."

Sitting Tim down on the toilet seat he wet his hands and ran them through the toddler's hair. Grabbing a comb he was able to tame the curls and at least make Tim look presentable.

"All right, sweetie. You ready for breakfast?"

"Ba ba,"

"I'll take that as a yes. You get milk while I get coffee."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs a very energetic Jethro bounded up to them and let out a small bark.

"Doggy," Tim squealed and reached down to try and pet the canine. Realizing he couldn't reach the toddler emitted a loud shrill that startled both human and canine Jethro.

After his ears stopped ringing, Gibbs readjusted Tim in his arms, gently grabbed his chin and sternly said, "Hey, no screaming. That's not how you're going to get what you want! "

Tim's bottom lip poked out and began quivering as he buried his face against Gibbs' chest. Sighing, the older man patted his leg motioning for the dog to follow as he walked to the back door and let him out. He knew he needed to talk to Tim, but before that he needed coffee. Pouring some in a mug he took a sip and then grabbing a bottle filled it with milk and popped it in the microwave. While he was waiting for it to finish he pried Tim's arms off from around his neck and sat him in the highchair. Using a finger to tilt his chin he locked eyes with the youngster, "Timmy, you can't scream every time you don't get your way. I would have let you pet the doggy when I had a chance to bend down. I know it's going to take practice but try to let me know when you need things in a quieter way than screaming, okay?"

Wiping the tears from the toddler's face, Gibbs waited until Tim responded with a small nod then ruffled his hair, "I still love you buddy. You ready for some milk?"

"Lub u dada."

Leaning down Gibbs kissed the top of Tim's head before turning towards the microwave to retrieve the bottle. By this time Jethro was barking to come inside and when Gibbs opened the door the dog almost plowed him over in an attempt to get out of the cold. After feeding Jethro, Gibbs made a quick breakfast of oatmeal and fruit for Tim and fed it to him while he sipped his second cup of coffee of the day. Thankful that he prepared Tim's lunch before he went to bed, he gathered it along with extra snacks and bottles. Instead of prepping the bottles at home he'd bought an extra gallon of milk and juice to leave at the daycare. Stepping back he chuckled at the amount of necessities he needed for his little guy. Gone were the days he only had to worry about carrying a cup of coffee into the office. Looking at his watch, Gibbs scanned through the diaper bag and realizing he needed more than a couple of diapers ran back upstairs and grabbed a handful. He made another mental note to buy extra diapers to keep at the daycare as well. When he came back down Tim was still working on his bottle so he decided to pack the car and allow it time to warm up before they had to leave.

"Dada," Tim called out as Gibbs stepped back into the house.

Chuckling at the milk that had dribbled down Tim's chin he wiped it off with the bib and asked, "What is it, son?"

"Out!" He mumbled as his legs swung back and forth in the chair.

"Hang on, kiddo. You ready to go bye-bye?"

"Out!" The youngster repeated causing Gibbs to chuckle at his persistence.

Unlocking the tray he slipped Tim's heavy wool coat on and zipped it up. Next came a hat and pair of mittens. Gathering him in his arms, Gibbs took one last look over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Satisfied he wasn't he once again threw a blanket over Tim and headed for the car.

* * *

Knowing Ziva always arrived at work early he called on his way in and asked if she would meet them in the parking garage to help carry the essentials he'd brought along for Tim. Texting her when he parked, she came down to meet the pair.

"Hello, Timmy. How are you doing today?" She questioned as Gibbs was getting him out of the car seat. Once he was finally in his daddy's arms, Tim gave Ziva a mostly toothless grin and huddled closer to his protector. Reaching out she poked his belly, "Don't you look handsome today."

Motioning to the trunk, Gibbs popped it open and slung the diaper bag over his shoulder while Ziva grabbed the gallon of milk and juice. Laughing she said, "This little guy certainly needs a whole lot of stuff."

"Tell me about, Zeever. Whatever keeps him happy."

Making their way to the elevator, the trio got a lot of stares from fellow employees causing Gibbs to roll his eyes and focus his attention on Tim. By the looks he was getting he wanted to ask if they'd never seen a baby before, but bit his tongue and ignored them. Tim was already burrowed against his chest; he refused to make him more upset by snapping at the gawkers.

Ziva, noticing the tension, decided to keep her mouth shut rather than inform Gibbs that everyone was staring because he would be the last person anyone would expect with a baby. When they reached the floor of the daycare they stepped off the elevator and immediately heard the wails of at least two different children. Relaxing a bit, Gibbs took a deep breath, relieved to hear there were other kids who were going to have a hard time letting go of their parents.

As they walked into the daycare, Tim immediately began trembling and buried his face in the crook of Gibbs' neck. The large open space had been painted in a soft pale green with a one-way mirror installed on one wall to allow the parents to check in on their kids without the worry of being seen by them. A row of cubbies was stacked against another wall with each child's name assigned to one of them. Two rocking chairs along with a changing table adorned the back wall with a door that led to another room that had a few cribs in addition to rollaway beds that were tucked up against the wall. Three large toy bins were strategically placed throughout the room as well as easels for painting, and a rocking horse. There was another door that was propped open that was labeled 'staff' and Gibbs assumed that was where the refrigerator and microwave that Vance said would be provided.

Walking deeper into the room he was greeted by Mary, an older woman who had thirty plus years experience with childcare as well as raising her own three kids. Gibbs had immediately felt comfortable with her when she interviewed and offered her a position soon after.

"Nice to see you again, Agent Gibbs." She smiled warmly and gently squeezed Tim's leg, "And who is this little fella?"

"This is my son, Timmy. He's a bit shy and not too thrilled about being here today." Tim's trembling had become more pronounced and he was crying softly against Gibbs' neck. Mary chuckled lightly, "As you can hear, none of the children are too excited to be here. He'll fit right in."

Gibbs was relieved to see there was a little girl who appeared to be around Tim's age and two boys who were no older than three.

"Is this all the kids you're expecting?"

She shook her head and took the diaper bag off Gibbs' shoulder, "We're expecting about four more children. Let me show you where Tim's cubby is and we'll see if we can get his outerwear off."

When they stopped in front of the row of cubbies, Mary turned to Ziva and extended her hand, "I'm Mary and who might you be?"

"I am Ziva David. I am a member of Agent Gibbs' team and fierce protector of this little guy." She held up the bags with the juice and milk, "Where is the refrigerator located, I will put these in there while you try to coax Tim to shed his coat."

"Kaylee!" Mary called out as a young woman appeared from the other room. Gibbs remembered her as well from the interview process. She was currently in college to become a teacher and had previously worked at another daycare. Kaylee waved to the group and shook Gibbs and Ziva's hands before focusing her attention on Tim. "Looks like he's got a pretty strong grip around your neck."

Soothingly running his hand up and down Tim's back, Gibbs nodded, "This is his first time being at a daycare. He's not too happy about it."

She smiled warmly and said, "It happens all the time, don't worry we'll take good care of him."

"Kaylee, will you show Agent David where the refrigerator is and we'll try and get this little one settled?"

"Of course," Taking one of the bags out of Ziva's hands she motioned for Ziva to follow her into the other room. Once they were gone, Gibbs headed towards one of the rocking chairs in the back of the room. When Mary went to follow, he put his hand up to stop her and whispered, "Give me a minute to calm him down and then I'll introduce you."

At that time there was another employee who was dropping off his child so Mary winked at him and headed to greet the new arrival.

Sitting down in the rocking chair, Gibbs leaned forward and kissed the top of Tim's head. Softly stroking his back he whispered, "How you doing buddy? I know it's a lot to take in but there are lots of books and fun toys to play with. I'm sure there will be coloring and painting; remember how much you love to paint? We need some more artwork for home and I need some pictures for my desk here at work. You think you could make me some today?"

He could feel Tim nod against his neck and was relieved to hear his sobs downgraded to sniffles.

"You want to take a look around at all the toys?

Tim slowly turned his head to take a peek around the room then immediately returned to his previous position. Sighing loudly, Gibbs whispered, "Daddy's not going anywhere yet, can we at least take your coat and hat off?" Another small nod and Gibbs pulled the hat off, smirking at the blonde ringlets of curls as they scattered in different directions.

"Good job, kiddo. Now let's get this jacket off, I can already tell that you're sweating."

Grasping the zipper of the jacket between his fingers he pulled down and let the jacket fall open. "Timmy, you're going to have to sit up so daddy can take it off. Can you be a big boy and do that for me?"

"Yesh," Tim whispered and with Gibbs' help, sat up straight so the older man could remove his arms from the jacket. Relieved that Tim didn't bury his face against his neck again, Gibbs lightly rubbed his back. "I packed Hero in your bag, would he make you feel better?"

"Uh huh," he mumbled sticking his thumb in his mouth and leaning back against Gibbs' chest. Gibbs caught Ziva's attention, motioned towards the diaper bag and mouthed "Hero."

Confused, she unzipped the bag and spotting the dog on top pulled it out. Receiving a nod of confirmation she brought the dog over and handed it to Tim. He sighed contently and hugged the creature to his chest. Realizing it was going to be a while until Gibbs made it to the bullpen she decided to go ahead without him.

"I am going to head downstairs; I have some emails waiting for me." She kissed Tim on the cheek, "I will see you later, Timmy. Have fun today."

As Ziva left, Mary approached the duo and knelt down in front of them. Putting her hand on Tim's knee she gently squeezed and was startled when Tim giggled.

"Ooh, I see someone is ticklish. I'll have to remember that. What's your doggy's name?"

"Hewo," Tim mumbled around the thumb in his mouth and tried to melt deeper into Gibbs' chest.

"Did you say Hero, sweetie?"

When there was no response from Tim, Gibbs confirmed that was the dog's name and that he'd gotten it from his 'Uncle' Tony.

"Well, that's a nice name for a dog. Did he come up with that all on his own?"

Before he could reply, Tim blurted out, "Dada muh Hewo."

"Aww bless your heart, Tim." Mary's voice hitched at the sweet response from the little boy whom she was beginning to learn had a very close relationship with his father.

"That's my boy," Gibbs' replied as his phone started buzzing. Sighing at the interruption he pulled it out of his pocket to check the caller ID. Flipping it open he answered gruffly, "Gibbs."

"Gibbs, I need to see you in my office to discuss some important information regarding McG…er…Tim."

"Little busy right now, Leon. Can it wait until I get Tim settled in here at the daycare?"

"My office in 10 minutes, Gibbs."

Angrily Gibbs snapped the phone shut only to find Tim and Mary studying him intently. "That was Director Vance, he needs to see me."

Tim whimpered and grabbed hold of Gibbs' shirt with his free hand. Leaning down he whispered, "Should we ask Mrs. Mary if you could paint? Would you like that?"

"Painting sounds like lots of fun Tim. I'll pull the table out and maybe all the kids would like to paint. I'll go get everything ready."

Clinging to Gibbs as if he were drowning, tears welled up in Tim's eyes as the older man stood up and walked over to where Mary and Kaylee were setting up the small table to allow the kids to paint. There were still a few parents that had kids hanging on to them and they all hoped this would be a welcome distraction for the youngsters so they could say their goodbyes and get to work. Once the drop cloth along with the table and chairs were set up the teachers passed out smocks to the remaining parents and put them on the kids whose parents had already left.

Slipping the smock on Tim, Gibbs looked at Hero who was still clutched tightly against his chest. "Timmy boy, why don't we put doggy somewhere so he doesn't get paint on him."

"No," Tim whined as tears started spilling down his face. Running his hand down his face, Gibbs admitted defeat and didn't suggest it again. It wasn't worth the tears and heartache, if Hero got paint on him then he would throw him in the wash and hoped it would come out. His heart felt like it was being ripped it two as he pried Tim's grip from his neck and sat him down in the chair.

Kaylee placed a few brushes and a plate of paint in front of each kid followed by Mary who handed out giant sheets of paper. Noticing the hesitancy in his little boy, Gibbs picked up one of the paintbrushes, dipped it in paint and handed it to Tim. Looking around at all the other kids and then at his dad in approval, Tim eventually began making small brush strokes on the paper.

Gibbs knelt down and watched as the toddler became more confident and soon had a paintbrush in each hand as he went to town, spreading paint all over the paper. Realizing now might be a good time to try and sneak out he kissed Tim on the cheek, "Your painting is going to be beautiful my boy. Daddy's got to go to work but you'll have fun here with Kaylee and Mary."

So engrossed in his painting, Tim turned and whispered, "Lub u dada." And then he got right back to it. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in his throat Gibbs quietly made his way over to the door, motioning Mary to follow him. While still keeping a close on Tim from a far he addressed the older woman, "Please take good care of my Timmy."

Mary smiled warmly and patted him on the back, "Of course, Agent Gibbs. If he's inconsolable we'll call you but we like the children to form a bond with us too. I've been doing this for a long time and there hasn't been a child I haven't conquered yet. He'll be fine."

Nodding slowly, Gibbs sighed, "His lunch in the fridge, it's a sandwich and some fruit and then he gets a bottle of milk afterwards. He likes it warmed up and Vance assured me you had a microwave you could put it in."

Smiling at the anxiety written all over Gibbs' face she ushered him towards the door. "Don't worry about a thing; we'll call you if there's a problem."

* * *

Taking one last look over his shoulder at his little boy, Gibbs' shoulders slumped as he shut the door behind him. Walking over to the one-way mirror he stood watching for quite some time until a voice startled him.

"Tim is going to be just fine."

Recognizing the voice he turned around to see Vance standing with his arms folded across his chest, a toothpick sticking out of his mouth.

"I thought you gave up that habit."

Vance sighed and pulled the toothpick out of his mouth, "Yeah, I thought I did too, but I catch myself chewing on it when I'm stressed out. I told you I needed you in my office over a half an hour ago. I figured you weren't able to tear yourself away from here yet."

"What's so important? Because right now the most important person in my life is that little boy."

"Let's go to my office, in fact what I need to talk to you about does involve that little boy."

Gibbs suddenly had an unsettling feeling in his gut and judging by the look on Vance's face he had a right to be worried. Following the Director to his office he paced back and forth while Vance took a seat behind his desk. Motioning to the chair in front of his desk, Vance sighed and said, "Take a seat."

"No thanks, I'd rather stand. Now what's so important that you had to come find me?"

"I got a call from Sec Nav yesterday afternoon. Admiral McGee has been admitted to the hospital and not expected to live very much longer. The family is looking for Tim. I can cover for a little while Gibbs, but sooner or later they're going to want to know where Tim is."

A million thoughts ran through Gibbs' mind as he collapsed into the chair. How would Tim's family react to him being regressed and ultimately having to relive his childhood? Would the McGee family demand custody of the little guy, thus barring him from being able to raise him? Would Tim even remember anyone from his family? Suddenly feeling overwhelmed his heart started racing and he worked to catch his breath. Concerned with his agent's reaction, Vance came out from behind his desk and pulled up a chair up next to Gibbs.

"I know you and Tim have become extremely close, but don't you think it's only right that his family knows the truth about what happened to him? If Tim was your son..."

"He _IS_ my son!" Gibbs bellowed and pounded his fists down on the desk. "The Admiral didn't care about Tim his entire life, treated him like crap and as far as I'm concerned Tim's mom allowed it to happen. Why should I care if they get to see their son again? He's mine now and you better believe I'm not giving him up without a fight!"

An awkward silence reigned in the office, as the two men were obviously both deep in thought.

Finally Vance spoke, "I didn't expect you to, Gibbs. You have very valid points and there's nobody more deserving of a proper upbringing than Tim. And there's nobody more deserving to have a second chance at parenting than you. But the best thing to do now is get everything out in the open and straightened out with his family. Make them believe that you're the best person to raise Tim."

Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair, "Do you happen to know the Admiral's location?"

"He's at Bethesda, apparently after retiring from the Navy he chose to stay close to Washington to be near his kids because of his ongoing reconciliation with Tim."

"Last I heard Sarah is still in town but what about Penny and Tim's mother who's living in Texas? I'm assuming she would come to show her support for Tim and Sarah even though she and the Admiral are no longer married."

Gently patting Gibbs on the knee, Vance stood up, "I'll make some calls and see what I can find out. In the meantime you need to figure out how you plan to handle this whole situation."

"Yeah, thanks." Gibbs whispered as he left the office and soon found himself wandering back towards the daycare. There was no way he could lose Tim after suffering through the losses of Shannon and Kelly. He loved Tim as if he was the son he never had; life was worth living again with his little boy around. There was no chance in hell that he would let anyone take that feeling or Tim away from him. If the McGees wanted a fight over him then they were going to get one.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva arrived in the bullpen at the same time Tony was sitting down at his desk. She nodded at him and noticed he had a tray of hot beverages along with a bag of pastries. Sniffing the air she sat down at her desk, "Smells delicious, did you bring enough for the entire team?"

"Maybe, depends on if you plan on being nice to me today."

Standing up she walked over to his desk and snagged the bag away from him as he attempted to hold it as far away from her as possible.

"Hey!" He whined as she opened the bag and took a deep whiff.

"I brought the pastries; I should get first dibs."

"You are right, Tony. Which one would you like?"

While Tony discussed the pros and cons of choosing the Bear Claw over the Cinnamon Roll and vice versa, Ziva rolled her eyes as her patience wore thin. Snatching the Bear Claw out of the bag she took a bite and handed the bag back to him, "You can stop debating on which one to choose, I did it for you."

He looked up as he finished doctoring his coffee and yelped when he saw she was half way through the Bear Claw.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Sometimes life is not fair, Tony."

Scoffing in disappointment he removed the Cinnamon Roll from the bag and began eating. Grabbing her tea from the tray, Ziva went back to her desk and polished off the last few bites of the delectable treat. "Thank you, Tony. That was the best bear hoof I have ever had."

Running his fingers through his hair, Tony sighed, "Bear Claw, Ziva. It's called a Bear claw."

"Bear claw... bear hoof...really what is the difference?"

Tony shook his head; he could have this argument with her all day long. Deciding to change the subject he asked, "Where's Boss? It's not fair how parents use their kids as an excuse to leave work early or come in late."

Ziva sat there smiling, fully aware that their commander in chief had just finished wandering down the stairs and heard Tony complaining. The look on her face said it all and Tony winced as he slowly turned around and was greeted by an angry glare from Gibbs.

"Oh, hey, Boss." He chuckled nervously, "I didn't mean you would ever do that. I uh brought you a coffee and there's an extra pastry if you want one."

Gibbs continued staring at him, his arms folded across his chest. He enjoyed watching Tony squirm under his gaze so he stood there for another moment before giving his Senior Field Agent a well deserved smack to the back of the head. Tony yelped as Gibbs' hand connected with his noggin and decided it would be best for him to lay low for a while. Turning on his computer, he stuffed the remaining cinnamon roll in his mouth hoping it would keep him from saying anything else stupid, at least for the next few minutes. Grabbing the coffee off DiNozzo's desk, Gibbs took a sip and was surprised at how good it was. It was almost, almost as good as the coffee from his favorite diner, but he would never tell Tony that.

"How did Timmy do once you left the daycare?"

He looked up to see Ziva studying him closely. She knew something was bothering him, something bigger than dropping Tim off at daycare for the first time. Apparently becoming a daddy again and the possibility of losing baby Timmy had stirred up all these emotions that had been tucked away for the past twenty years. It had only been about an hour since he'd dropped Tim off, but he already missed him terribly. Once he'd received the news that the Admiral was dying and the McGees were looking for Tim he wanted to run in, scoop him up in his arms and run, far, far away. He was terrified of losing the one person who had brought such happiness into his life again.

When she didn't receive an answer, Ziva could tell Gibbs was deep in thought confirming her suspicions that there was indeed something bothering him. She imagined that dropping Tim off at daycare wasn't easy for either of them, but whatever was weighing heavily on him now was something much deeper. Since he'd returned from the daycare, Gibbs had an almost panicked look on his face. One she had only witnessed a few times during her time at NCIS. Glancing over at Tony she nodded slightly in Gibbs' direction; he returned the nod letting her know she wasn't the only one who suspected something was wrong.

Shaking his head as if to clear it, he spoke softly, "Sorry Zeever, what was the question?"

"That is okay, Gibbs. I was merely curious as to how Timmy did once you left him? I noticed they have a one-way mirror like we do in interrogation so you can check in on your little one without them seeing you."

He gave her a small smile, "It took a while for him to get comfortable and I wouldn't say he was thrilled to be there. I convinced Mrs. Mary to get some paint out and let the kids go at it. When I left Tim was deep into his work." He paused and then laughed, "You should have seen him. He had a paintbrush in each hand and this serious look on his face, reminiscent of when he was working his computer magic. I told him I needed artwork for my cubicle and some for home so he was more focused on that than me leaving."

Noticing the look of disappointment on both his agent's faces he laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure Tim will paint each of us a special picture."

Tony couldn't contain a smile as the corners of his mouth curled up. "About time we spice it up around here. There are these bright orange walls, but other than that it's pretty drab around here. I for one can't wait to hang up my painting up from Tim."

Gibbs nodded and swallowed past the lump in his throat. He certainly wouldn't be the only person who would be devastated if the outcome of a meeting with the McGees did not go well. As much as it pained him and as much as he felt differently, legally Tim was not his son. He needed to talk to someone who would give it to him straight, listen to his explanations but also play the devil's advocate. Digging his phone out of his pocket he hit the speed dial and was relieved to hear the voice on the other end.

"Jethro, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey Duck, was wondering if you would like to take a trip down to the café with me?"

Upon hearing Gibbs' voice, Ducky knew something was bothering the younger man. "Of course, Mr. Palmer is perfectly capable of handling things around here. I could use some exercise, bundle up my friend it's quite windy out there today. I'll meet you downstairs in a few."

"Sounds good, thanks." Gibbs ended the call, stood up and slipped on his coat. "I'm going for coffee with Ducky. The daycare has my number if they need anything."

Tony and Ziva nodded as Gibbs walked past their desks and towards the elevator. The two agents shot each other worried glances and were startled when Gibbs stopped and looked back at them. "Instead of spending the entire time I'm gone wondering what's bothering me, get to work on those reports I'm missing from the Layton case."

Tony shot him a finger gun gesture and ducked his head, pretending he was getting back to work. As the elevator doors closed he looked over at Ziva.

"Boss called Ducky for coffee? Whatever is bothering him must be major."

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Ziva replied mimicking Gibbs and then set forth on getting her report done.

Leaning back in his chair, Tony sipped on his coffee. "What do you think it could be? Something to do with Timmy?"

Sighing, Ziva looked up from her keyboard, "Right now it is none of your business DiNosy! When Gibbs wants us to know then we will know. I know it is hard for you, but give the man some privacy for once!"

"I'm an investigator, Ziva. It's what I do." He paused and picked up the phone, "I wonder if Jimmy knows anything."

"I give up." Ziva shook her head and sighed before getting back to work.

* * *

The morning rush had emptied out the café and only a few patrons were scattered throughout the cozy little shop. After ordering their drinks they chose a table near the roaring fire and sat down.

Slipping the tea bag into his cup, Ducky took a sip and hummed causing Gibbs to raise his eyebrows slightly. "What?" The older man asked as he took another sip and wrapped his hands around the cup in an attempt to warm them.

Gibbs shook his head and sighed deeply, "Ah, nothing, Duck. I've just been thinking."

"I can practically hear the wheels turning from here, Jethro. Is everything all right with our dear boy? How did his drop off at daycare go this morning?"

"He's fine." Gibbs paused as he took a sip of coffee. "For now."

Ducky lightly put his hand on the younger man's arm and squeezed, "What do you mean, for now? Jethro, many youngsters attend daycare or school, of course the first few days are tough on both parent and child but eventually they settle in and are fine."

"Had a meeting with Vance this morning. The Admiral is on his death bed and the McGees are wondering about Tim's whereabouts."

"Oh." Ducky nodded solemnly, studying his friend's face trying to gauge what he was thinking. "What did Vance tell them?"

"He told me he could stall, but for how long remains to be seen. The Admiral could die at any time now. What am I going to do Duck?"

"You're asking me, Jethro? The one thing I've always admired about you my boy is that you're never afraid to stand up for what you believe is right and face situations head on. Do you believe that Timmy belongs with you instead of his mother?"

Gibbs pounded his fist on the arm of the chair and growled. "Of course I do! I'm going to tell you what I told Vance earlier, the Admiral was a terrible father to Tim when he was growing up and it's only been recently since he's been ill that he wants reconciliation. As far as Tim's mother, in my opinion she's not much better. This is my chance to give that little boy the childhood he should have had thirty years ago."

"Jethro, you've been a wonderful father and caretaker to our dear Timothy, but do me a favor and put yourself in his mother's position right now. The father or so-called father of your two kids is on his deathbed. Besides that you've been trying to get in contact with your son who has a dangerous job with NCIS. You don't know if he's dead or injured and the 'higher ups' at his job have no information for you. How would that make you feel?"

"Pissed off, scared, demanding answers… I could go on and on Duck. Is there a point to all this? "

"You damn well know there is, Jethro. I understood you not wanting to inform the family while we waited to see if Timothy was going to be transformed back, but now that hope appears dashed, it's only right to enlighten them of what happened. Were you planning on running away and taking him with you?"

"That thought had crossed my mind."

Ducky chuckled, "I wouldn't put it past you. We need to come up with a plan, let the family see Tim in his current state and give them _some_ peace of mind. Although I'm not entirely sure how they'll react when they see he's a baby. I'm concerned this could be disastrous; he's become so attached to you and thinks of you as his father. We don't even know if Tim is going to remember them or not."

Sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair, Gibbs nodded, "Blood or not, I consider Tim my son. We need to make this as painless as possible for all parties involved and here's what I have in mind…"

* * *

Ziva picked up her report from the printer and laid it on Gibbs' desk. Startled as his desk phone began ringing she looked over at Tony.

"Should we answer it?"

Tony chuckled, "Do you have a death wish? If it's someone important they'll call his cell phone."

"What if it is the daycare and they have already tried his cell phone? Tim feels comfortable with us; maybe we can help out until we can get hold of Gibbs."

The Senior Field Agent chewed on his bottom lip; he understood her point and if Tim needed one of them and he didn't answer he would never forgive himself. If it wasn't the daycare and he incurred the wrath of Gibbs later on, then so be it. Jumping out of his seat he darted across the bullpen and picked up the phone.

"Agent Gibbs' desk, the Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo speaking."

"This is Agent Gibbs' desk? Why didn't he answer the phone?"

Tony cleared his throat, "Ma'am he's currently out of the office. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Probably not young man, this is Mary from the daycare." She paused and then continued, "Never mind I'll try Agent Gibbs on his cell pho…"

"Wait…wait…wait is there a problem with Timmy? I consider him to be my baby brother will you please tell me what's going on?"

Mary sighed, "The poor baby needs a diaper change, but will not allow me to do it. I'm afraid if I let him sit for too much longer he'll develop a rash."

"Well you happen to be in luck; Tim will allow me to do it. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"My name is Mary; we'll see you in a few minutes Agent DiNozzo."

Hanging up the phone Tony turned to Ziva, "It appears our little Timmy is in need of a change but won't let the workers at the daycare take care of it. You stay here in case Gibbs comes back and I'll go take care of the little guy."

While Tony headed to the elevator, Ziva sat down and leaned back in her chair grateful for the peace and quiet she would receive with both Tony and Gibbs gone.

Stepping off the elevator, Tony heard the muffled chaos of what seemed to be thousands of children. Walking over to the one-way mirror he peeked inside the room and was relieved when there only appeared to be about eight kids. He'd become accustomed to dealing with Timmy and was much more comfortable around kids than he had been a few years ago, but he always had that fear in the back of his mind. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and spotted Tim in the corner sucking his thumb while clutching Hero against his chest. His attention was so focused on Tim that he didn't realize that Mary was standing next to him until she tapped him on the shoulder.

"You must be Agent DiNozzo; I'm Mary we spoke on the phone."

Taking her extended hand he shook it, "You can call me Tony. So Timmy has had a rough morning?"

She shook her head, "No, actually he's done quite well. We painted and he played with some of the other kids but when it came time to change him he screamed bloody murder and was crying for his daddy. It's the strangest thing; I can't put my finger on it."

_If you only knew the whole story, lady. _Tony thought as he looked over at the little guy who had now spotted him from across the room.

"Toey?" Tim mumbled around the thumb in his mouth as a fresh batch of tears streamed down his face.

"Shh kiddo. I'll be right there."

"You can take Tim into the other room and have some privacy if you wish. Might be easier to calm him down that way. Why don't you go tend to him and I'll bring the supplies you need into the other room."

Tony nodded and made his way over to where Tim cowered in the corner of the room. He knelt down in front of him and wiped the hair from his face, "Want to come to Tony, big guy?"

Tim sniffled and his breathing hitched as he extended his arms and waited to be picked up. Tony cuddled him against his chest as Tim swung his arms around his neck and buried his face against Tony's shoulder. Soothingly running his hand up and down Tim's back he followed Mary to the second room. Even though he was sure that the little guy really wanted Gibbs, he needed to make the best of the situation. He'd watched Gibbs comfort Tim a million times before and there was no way he was letting either of them down. Taking a seat in the rocking chair he kissed Tim's temple and whispered, "Hey buddy, your daddy had to run an errand will you let me change you?"

There was some hesitation but once he felt Tim nod against his neck he laid him on the changing table, grabbed the handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped his tear stained face. "There, that's better. " He soothed and tapped him gently on the nose. Tony made a variety of faces as he unbuttoned Tim's jeans and slipped them off. Tim's giggles were contagious and he soon found himself laughing hysterically. They quickly stopped though as the cold baby wipes came in contact with Tim's delicate skin.

"Sorry kiddo. I'm almost done with the wipes." Tony reassured him as Tim continued to whimper and shiver. Sliding the fresh diaper underneath him, Tony quickly taped it up and pulled his jeans back on.

"All done, Timbo." Tony announced as he picked the toddler up and sat back down in the rocking chair. Cradling him in his arms he kissed Tim's forehead and started rocking, unaware that someone was watching them from the door.

"Hi, I'm Kaylee, you must be Agent DiNozzo."

Looking up, Tony took in the beautiful blonde woman leaning casually against the doorway. He gave her a small smile then turned his attention back to Tim. "You can call me Tony."

"Well Tony I see that you're really great with kids. Tim seems very comfortable around you."

He chuckled, "Oh, that's only because I've known him for the past ten years."

Kaylee gave him a confused look, "Ten years? How is that possible?"

Realizing he'd just made a giant mistake he attempted to backpedal. "Did I say ten years? He laughed, "You're right that is impossible, what I meant to say was that I've known his dad for ten years. Yeah, that's it."

The young woman raised her eyebrows slightly while Tony held his breath hoping she would stop asking questions.

"O…k…a…y…" She hesitated still unsure of the answer she'd received. "I'm here to inform you that it's lunch time if you want to bring Timmy out to eat."

He nodded and waited until she left the room before looking down at Tim and releasing the breath he'd been holding. Gently pinching Tim's chubby cheeks he sighed, "That was a close one. Want to go eat? "

Tim shook his head and cuddled closer to Tony's chest. "Come on, buddy. You must be hungry, don't worry Uncle Tony will stay with you, how does that sound?"

Knowing the youngster needed to eat Tony didn't wait for a reply. Standing up he moved Tim to his shoulder and gave his bottom a few gentle pats. "C'mon let's go see what your daddy packed for lunch."

Moving out to the main part of the daycare all the kids were already sitting at the table getting started on their lunches. Kaylee motioned for him to bring Tim down to the end of the table and brought an extra chair for him to sit on. Setting the little guy down in his seat, Tony pulled the other chair close and began opening the Tupperware that held Tim's lunch. After tying a bib around his neck, Tony encouraged him to eat by picking up a piece of sandwich and popping it into his mouth. As Tim watched him closely, DiNozzo over exaggerated his chewing, chomping his teeth together as if he were a shark.

"Nom…nom…nom…Gibbs sure knows how to make a mean turkey and cheese!"

Tim giggled; wanting to be like Tony he popped a piece in his mouth and tried to emulate what the older man had just done. Laughing, Tony ruffled his hair, "That's my boy."

What Tony didn't realize was that all the other children in the room had been watching his actions and soon there was a table full of kids who were trying to imitate him. Embarrassed that he'd 'taught' that to the kids he looked over at Mary and Kaylee, "I'm SO sorry; I forgot we had an audience."

Mary patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay. You have to remember though that kids are like sponges. They soak up everything that we as adults do, whether it be our actions, the words we speak or our emotions. I can already tell that you and Timmy are very close and he looks up to you, so the next time you plan on doing something like that, take a moment and ask yourself if that something is what you want him to copy."

Tony sighed and motioned to Kaylee, "See I'm not as good with kids as you thought."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Tony. All of us make mistakes and there will probably be plenty more to come. When you're around the little guy just try to be more aware of the things you do and the words you speak."

Turning back towards Timmy he sighed, "Yeah, I'm afraid that's going to be the hard part."

* * *

Arriving back from the café, Gibbs and Ducky rode the elevator together until it stopped at autopsy. As the doors opened and Ducky stepped out he turned around and said, "Don't worry yourself sick over this Jethro. We've come up with a good plan and now all we have to do is carry it out. Show the McGees what a good father you are to our dear Timothy. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Duck….for everything." He offered a small smile to appease the ME, but as the door slid shut it quickly vanished. Flipping the emergency switch he leaned back against the wall and worked to control his breathing as his heart raced. The mere thought of not being able to raise Tim as his own was almost too much for him to tolerate. How could Ducky tell him not to worry when the next few days would decide whether he'd be able to raise Tim or not? How were the McGees going to react when they saw their Timmy who was now a year old toddler? How was Tim going to react when he saw them and the possibility of them being separated from each other and the life that he had become accustomed to? There were so many unanswered questions that he had no control over and the unknown was slowly shredding his heart into pieces. Wiping away a single tear he wrestled with his emotion and flipped the switch.

As the elevator ascended he looked at his watch, it was close to noon and he was anxious to check in with the daycare and see how his little boy did during the first part of the day. He hadn't received any calls while he was gone so he assumed everything was fine.

Stepping off the elevator into the bullpen his cell phone rang. His adrenaline began pumping as he slipped the phone out of his pocket. Glancing at the caller ID he felt his heart drop into his stomach and his hands shook as he flipped open the phone. He could see the top of Ziva's head above her cubicle and realizing he needed privacy, turned to walk the other way.

"Yeah, Gibbs," his voice was shaky as he spoke and he'd hoped whatever Vance had to tell him was manageable news.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry there's no other way to say this but Admiral John McGee passed away a half hour ago."

_So much for manageable news _Gibbs thought.

"Ah geez! Whom did you hear that from?"

"SecNav called to confirm his passing. There's no more time to avoid the inevitable, Gibbs. The McGees need to be informed as soon as possible otherwise SecNav's going to have both our asses. I hope you have a plan."

Gibbs did indeed have a plan but had hoped he would have a few days to prepare for it. Now it appeared the McGees would be meeting baby Timmy sooner than he anticipated. It was going to take his team time to prepare and he sighed knowing that he would now have to inform Tony and Ziva of what was happening.

"Are Tim's mother and grandmother in town? I would like them to stay at my house for a few days while they make funeral arrangements. I think it would be the best place for them to meet Timmy." He sighed and continued, "Leon I'm asking you to be the point man here, could you let the family know that Tim will be at my house and they're welcome to stay. I have a feeling once they see Timmy they won't want to be anywhere else."

"SecNav mentioned that Penny is in town along with Sarah, but Tim's mother is still in Texas. Apparently she has a flight booked and will be here tomorrow morning. Are you sure you want them to stay at your house? Legally they could just take Tim and leave, what makes you think that's not going to happen?"

Although it had never stopped him before from talking candidly with Vance, Gibbs had to stop himself from flying off the handle and took a couple of deep breaths. Leon had been helpful regarding this entire situation and he would more than likely need his help later on.

"Gibbs you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I don't know what's going to happen with Tim's family. I'm hoping they will hear me out before they make any drastic decisions. Please tell them to come for brunch tomorrow around noon. Obviously I'm going to need more time off and I'd like my team to be taken off duty for the next week so they can help me with the McGees."

"All right but I'm going to need Dr. Mallard and Ms. Sciuto to be on call. They're free to come and go as they please but if a case arises I'm going to need them to help out. Since it's been slow, DiNozzo and David will be given the entire week off, but no matter the outcome on this I need you all back here next week."

"Thanks, Leon. I appreciate it. You're more than welcome to join us for brunch tomorrow. In fact the more people the McGees know that Tim has in his life caring about him the better. I'm going to go home and I'm taking my team with me."

"Very well, Gibbs. I'm going to make some calls and I'll let you know later on what I hear from the McGees. I hope they'll accept your invitation and we can get this all straightened out."

"Me too, thanks again for your help."

After ending his conversation with Vance, Gibbs quickly called Ducky and told him the news. Ducky was concerned for his old friend, he could already tell from their conversation at the café that Gibbs was barely hanging on. The team leader had already been through enough hurt in his life and the thought of losing Tim was weighing heavily on his heart. He agreed to bring Abby and Jimmy over so they could begin preparing for the McGees arrival.

Hanging up from Ducky, Gibbs walked back to the bullpen and looked around. Ziva was at her desk but Tony was nowhere to be found.

"Where's DiNozzo?"

Startled, Ziva looked up from the cold case she was working on. "You scared me, Gibbs. Is everything all right?" She could tell by the look on his face and body language that he was far from it. His face was pale, shoulders slumped and he appeared to be a little shaky.

"Tony is up at the daycare. They called your desk phone and he answered, concerned it could be about Tim. He is okay, Gibbs." Watching him exhale in relief she continued, "Tim needed a diaper change, but would not let any of the workers do it for him. We did not think we needed to bother you since it was something small like that."

Gibbs nodded, "We have a change in plans. Vance took us off the rotation for the week but I'm going to need all hands on deck to help Timmy and me. I'm going to get them and then we'll meet at my house."

"What is wrong?" Ziva's heart fluttered anxiously and she knew whatever the problem was it was important enough to dismiss them from work for the week.

"I'll tell you later Zeever, when we have the whole team together."

And with that he disappeared to the elevator as she sat pondering what could be so significant that the entire team needed to help.

He entered the daycare as they were cleaning up from lunch. Mary came out of the staff break room and laid her hand on Gibbs' shoulder as he stood at a distance watching Tony and Tim.

"Agent Gibbs, you just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"When I heard my Senior Field Agent was up here changing diapers I thought I should probably check on him. That's not the only reason why I'm here though." Pausing he thought about what explanation he should give her for Tim's absence for the next week or possibly forever. Swallowing past the lump in his throat he leaned in closer and whispered, "There's been a death in the family and I need to leave right away. I'll be out for the entire week so that means Timmy might not be back until next week." God he hoped he was telling the truth and he'd be able to continue raising his baby.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Agent Gibbs. By all means feel free to collect Tim and leave. He did really well this morning until it came time to change his diaper. I've never seen a kid pitch a fit like he did. Any idea as to where that comes from?"

Of course Gibbs knew where it came from, but there was no way in hell he could tell Mary that. If the fates aligned – he couldn't believe he was thinking that – and he was able to continue raising Tim then he would work with the toddler and get him comfortable with other people changing his diaper.

"I suppose it comes from me and Tony being the only people who have ever changed him before."

"Oh, you're not married?" Mary questioned surprisingly and blushed. "I'm sorry that's none of my business. Forget I even asked it."

"It's okay. Believe me I'm not oblivious to the fact that I have a one year old and am getting up there in age myself."

"So you and Agent DiNozzo have raised Timmy together?"

"God no! No, no, no we are not a couple. Tony's been on my team for the past ten years and he's become close with Timmy. That is all."

Mary nodded, "Excuse me for my curiosity. As far as the diaper changing we'll work through it." She motioned to where Tony was feeding Tim his bottle as they snuggled together in the rocking chair. "It's evident that Timmy has a very strong bond with you as well as Agent DiNozzo. The young man is very good with him."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he watched the two interact with each other. He knew there and then that if he died before Tim was of legal age he'd want Tony to be given full parental custody.

"Yes, he is. Now if you'll excuse me I really need to be going."

"Of course, I'll gather Tim's things for you."

As Mary went about packing up the diaper bag and getting Tim's outerwear, Gibbs weaved his way through an array of Legos and baby dolls scattered around on the floor. Reaching Tony and Tim he cleared his throat and smiled as they looked up to see him standing there.

"DADA!" Timmy squealed in delight, grinning ear to ear as milk dribbled down his chin.

A mixture of joy and fear came over Gibbs as he stared down at his sweet little boy. He was so relieved to have Tim in his possession and he'd truly missed him during the past four hours. However, that joy was replaced by fear when he remembered they might only have a few days left together as father and son. Picking the youngster up, he held him tight as Tim buried his face against Gibbs' neck and whispered, "Mished u dada."

"I love you, Timmy. Don't ever forget that, okay? You ready to go home, partner?"

Tony was unsure if he'd heard Gibbs correctly. Why was he taking Tim home when it wasn't even close to quitting time? "Boss, everything okay? Did you ask Tim if he was ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I did DiNozzo and you're coming wi…" Gibbs was interrupted as Mary approached with Tim's coat and hat. Still confused, Tony accepted the diaper bag and flung it over his shoulder while Gibbs managed to wrestle Tim's jacket onto him. Safely ensconced in Gibbs' arms, Tim took the bottle from Tony and began sucking while the two men thanked the workers and headed out.

The ride back downstairs was quiet except for the gurgling and slurping noises coming from Tim as he contentedly sucked on the bottle. When they reached the bullpen, Ziva was waiting at her desk with her bag and her coat already on. Tony exchanged worried glances with her and she shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know anything more about what was going on than he did.

Gibbs handed Tim off to Ziva, while he powered down his computer and put on his coat and gloves. Tony hurried to shut down his own workstation and was putting on his coat when Gibbs grabbed the diaper bag from his desk and shouldered it. Taking Tim from Ziva's arms they all headed for the elevator. Tim had finished off the bottle and was nodding off as they approached the parking garage. Tony and Ziva followed Gibbs to his car and while he buckled Tim into the car seat he spoke, "We're headed to my house, and once we get there I'll tell you what's going on."

They nodded and headed to their separate cars, anxious to hear the upcoming news. Pulling out of the parking garage, Gibbs peeked in the rearview mirror and was relieved to see Tim was asleep. The sunshine on his little boy's face made him appear as if he was a cherub. He looked so peaceful with his curly blonde hair, chubby cheeks and pouty bottom lip. Shaking his head Gibbs concentrated on driving even though he felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. He chuckled as he thought that if there were a good time to 'run away' with his sweet little boy now would be it. Since there was no traffic it wasn't too long before they were arriving home. Ducky, Jimmy and Abby were waiting in the driveway and as Gibbs pulled in they got out of the car. Tony and Ziva pulled up not too long after and they waited at the front door while Gibbs got Tim out of the car. Funneling into the house, Tony let a very excited doggy Jethro outside while Jimmy and Ducky started a fire. Abby and Ziva helped Gibbs slip Tim out of his coat with minimal fuss as he allowed his daddy's soothing hand to lull him back to sleep. Gathering around the fire, Gibbs quickly glanced at all the members of his team. He could tell they were all worried and he wasn't sure how they would take the news. Always one to cut to the chase he cleared his throat and spoke.

"I know you're all wondering what we are doing here now and what's been bothering me today." They nodded together and waited for him to continue. Gibbs rubbed small circles on Tim's back, needing to feel the connection as his little one slept peacefully in his arms.

"After I dropped Tim off at daycare, Vance called me into his office to tell me that John McGee had been admitted to the hospital and the McGees were looking for Tim. He attempted to stall them while Ducky and I worked out a plan. As soon as we got back from the café I got another call informing me that John McGee had passed away."

Abby gasped as tears filled her eyes. Tony put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "So sor sorry I I don't know why I'm cry crying." She sniffled.

Gibbs took a deep breath, "That's not all. Since the McGees are looking for Tim and are starting to believe he's hurt or injured it is time to explain to them about what happened with the Greys and his regression. I don't know how they'll react, but it's safe to say it probably will not be well."

Jimmy raised his hand and when Gibbs nodded at him, he spoke, "When and where are they planning on meeting Timmy?"

"I suggested Jethro invite them to stay here while they're in town to deal with the funeral arrangements."

When Tony and Ziva started to protest, Gibbs put his hand up to stop them. Huffing they both closed their mouths and waited for Ducky to continue.

"As I was saying, it's possible the McGees will want to take Tim and raise him again. Legally he is their son and can do that. My hope is that once they see Jethro and Tim together and how much they've bonded then we can figure out some sort of arrangements."

The severity of the situation slowly sunk in with each team member and an eerie silence rained down upon the room. Giving them a moment to collect their thoughts, Gibbs continued with the plan, "We can't lose Timmy so I'm going to need all of your help. They will be here tomorrow for brunch so Abby and Ziva I was wondering if you could help prepare that. You did such a wonderful job cooking dinner together for us a few weeks ago I was hoping you could do it. I'll give you my credit card to buy groceries."

Both women glanced at each other and smiled, "Of course, Gibbs. We would be happy to help. I have a few breakfast casseroles from my neighbor Deb I have wanted to try."

"Sounds good, Ziva."

Turning towards Ducky, Jimmy and Tony he said, "I've wanted to get my guest bedroom cleaned up and use that as Timmy's room. I'll worry about painting it another time, but if you could move the crib from my bedroom and get the changing table assembled that would be a big help."

"Of course, Boss."

"Sure, Agent Gibbs."

My pleasure, Jethro."

Armed with their marching orders, the three men went to work on Timmy's room while Ziva and Abby went into the kitchen to start on a grocery list. Leaning back against the couch, Gibbs snuggled close to his boy and listened to him breathe. He was feeling a bit better now that the secret was out and he had the support of his team. There was nothing better in the world than being a father, whether it was the short amount of time he had with Kelly or the even shorter amount of time he'd had with Tim. All he could do now was hope he could convince the McGees that Tim was better off with him. Failure was not an option because for him living without Tim wouldn't be living at all.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for all your favs, follows and reviews! You guys are the best! Just so you know there are a few parts in this chapter that reflect Tim's thinking and POV.

* * *

Gibbs anxiously paced back and forth as he cradled Tim in his arms and fed him his morning bottle; cherishing the last precious moments between them before the McGees arrived. The team had arrived early to start preparing brunch and add some finishing touches to Timmy's room. Looking down at his sweet, innocent boy, Gibbs smiled as he thought back to the previous day and how the entire family had pulled together for the two of them.

_It had been a long day of cleaning, cooking and more cleaning as the team prepared for the McGees arrival. Jethro the dog had been given a bath by Tony and Jimmy, which in turn required another round of cleaning and much needed laughter after the dog escaped his two handlers, leaving a trail of water and soap suds in his wake. Everyone enjoyed watching Tony and Jimmy chase Jethro throughout the house before they were able to corner him and retreat to the bathroom. Breena Palmer brought pizza and after getting over the initial shock of Baby Timmy, turned out to be a great help to Ziva and Abby in the kitchen. Once he was satisfied with the work they'd accomplished he thanked the team and sent them home for the night. Finally alone with his little guy, he was intent on savoring what could be their last night together as father and son. He had always been a 'glass half full' kind of guy, but as the looming hours approached he couldn't help but worry what tomorrow would bring. Once finished with their nighttime routine he grabbed the bottle, cradled Tim in his arms and collapsed into the recliner. Tim snuggled up and rested his head on the older man's shoulder, giggling as the stubble from Gibbs' chin brushed against his forehead._

_"You thirsty, kiddo?"_

_Tim's eyes widened and he nodded as the nipple of the bottle approached his lips. Clamping down he let out a small sigh and huddled closer to his protector as the sweet creamy liquid trickled into his mouth. Between the rocking, the warm milk filling his tummy and Gibbs' thumb rubbing soothing circles on his forehead it wasn't long before he was fighting to stay awake._

_"Sleep my son. Daddy will be here when you wake up." Gibbs soothed as he brushed the hair from Tim's forehead._

_Briefly opening his eyes, Tim gave Gibbs a resolute look causing the older man to chuckle. "Don't worry about me, Timmy. I'll try and get some sleep."_

_Placing his tiny hand on top of Gibbs,' Tim grunted and pushed the bottle away from his mouth. Wiping the milk as it dribbled down the toddler's chin, Gibbs asked, "You done already? Normally you take the entire bottle."_

_Shaking his head, Tim replied, "Lub u dada."_

_Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat, Gibbs' voice cracked as he leaned down and kissed Tim's forehead, "I love you too, son."_

_At that moment Tim reached over and curled his tiny fingers around the older man's thumb, pulled it towards him and rested it on his chest. Eyeing the bottle he opened his mouth and waited for Gibbs to reinsert the nipple between his lips. Sucking contentedly Tim's eyes drooped as he allowed the warmth from Gibbs and the rocking to lull him to sleep. Once certain he was asleep, Gibbs removed the bottle and carded his hand through the toddler's hair. The moonlight streaming in through the blinds reflected off Tim's face and reminded Gibbs of earlier that afternoon in the car. Once again Tim looked like the perfect little cherub and he couldn't help but think it was a sign from up above that they were meant to be together. He sighed remembering his two girls and the fun times they had as a family. That's the life he wanted to give his Tim, a loving, nurturing home where saying 'I love you', hugs and kisses were everyday occurrences. There was no doubt in his mind that if Shannon and Kelly were still alive they would have welcomed Tim into their family with open arms. _

_He watched Tim for a long time as he slept peacefully unaware of the heartache and turmoil his daddy as well as both his families were going through. Leaning his cheek against Tim's forehead his eyes filled with tears as the pent up frustration, sadness and anxiety overwhelmed him. He was torn, was it selfish to want to keep Tim and raise him as his own when he knew Tim's family was probably capable of doing it? Although Admiral John McGee had been a less than stellar father, Tim had Penny who had been a stable and caring influence in his life. However, she was older and was always traveling to one country or another. Then there was Sarah, Tim's sister who was beginning her career although he couldn't see her putting it on hold to raise her baby 'older' brother. He had never met Tim's mom before, but the bits he'd overheard his youngest saying in the bullpen made him feel as though she was done raising kids and excited to have the freedom to come and go as she pleased with her boyfriend. Wiping away the stray tears, he sighed; the best he could hope for was that the McGees realized Tim needed him as much as he needed Tim._

_Pulling out the footrest of the recliner he leaned back in the chair and pulled Tim up onto his chest. The youngster whined at the unexpected movement but as soon as Gibbs started stroking his back he settled down. Fighting to stay awake as the exhaustion weighed down on him, Gibbs wrapped his arm loosely around Tim's back. He hoped for many more years like this, protecting Tim from the imaginary monsters under his bed, teaching him how to ride a bike, all the fun activities that fathers and sons did together. Although he wouldn't always be there to catch him when he fell or made a mistake, Tim would always know he was loved, protected and taken care of._

"Jethro?"

Gibbs startled when he heard his name being called. Looking around he noticed the entire team watching him closely. Even Timmy who had finished his bottle was keeping an eye on him. Shaking his head as if to clear it, Gibbs moved Tim to his shoulder and began patting his back, "What time is it? Is everything ready for our guests' arrival?"

"It's 11:45, Boss. Technically they could be here any moment. The mimosas are ready if anyone cares for one."

Everyone gave Tony a disapproving look upon his admission.

"What?"- Figured it would loosen everyone up. Plus, Boss told me it was okay last night."

_Coffee, I need coffee_ Gibbs thought as his heart rate increased and a feeling of panic overwhelmed him. This wasn't right, he was supposed to be the rock, the 'dad' everyone depended on to make them feel safe. Although he knew the team was aware of his fears he wasn't used to being this vulnerable around them or anyone for that matter. Suddenly a mug was shoved into his hand and he stared down at it and then up to the person who had placed it there. Ducky smiled warmly and guided him to sit down in one of the dining room chairs.

"Did I say that out loud, Duck?"

Ducky chuckled, "No my dear boy, we've been friends long enough that I know what helps calm you down."

Gibbs nodded and then suddenly realized Tim was no longer in his arms. Ducky patted his hand, "I had Anthony take him into the kitchen, don't worry you can have him back when we're done."

Trembling, Gibbs took a sip of the fresh brew, "Guess I've been kind of out of it, can't believe I didn't realize DiNozzo took him from my arms."

"Unfortunately stress and the fear of losing a loved one can throw off your entire psyche. Have you discussed the McGees arrival with Timothy? I'm concerned if they decide to keep the young man the situation could be catastrophic."

"Ya think, Duck?"

The older man raised his eyebrows slightly and was about to speak when Gibbs continued.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, "I'm sure Tim realizes there's something wrong but I haven't explained the situation to him yet." He paused as his voice began quivering, "How do you explain to a baby that he might be taken away from his daddy? I don't know if he's going to remember the McGees and I would rather cross that bridge when we come to it before burdening him with something he wouldn't understand. It's too heartbreaking for me to even think about the possibility of losing Tim."

"I know Jethro. It would be heartbreaking for all of us if the McGees decide to keep young Timothy. So what's the strategy? Do you plan on telling them the story of Timothy's regression before we introduce him?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs replied, "I plan on introducing them to Timmy first and then I'll explain the story of his regression."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea my friend. Perhaps if we tell them the story first we'll be able to gauge their reactions and then determine the proper time to introduce them.

Gibbs squeezed his shoulder and smiled, "I appreciate your concern, Duck. However, I've put a lot of thought into this meeting and this is what I feel is best for both of us. No more beating around the bush, best to get it out there in the open. Are you with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ducky responded as he patted Gibbs on the arm and continued, "I'm proud of you. We're all here for both of you, we always have been and we'll always continue to be.

"Thanks, Duck. I don't know how I would make it through this without you. It means a lot to both of us."

They sat for a moment, quietly gaining strength from one another when Jethro the dog started barking. Gibbs' eyes widened and he glanced towards the window as a car pulled up to the curb and parked. Taking a deep breath Gibbs clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. This was it, the moment they'd all dreaded and would ultimately determine their fate as a family. None of them could imagine their lives without Tim. He was a breath of fresh air in a sometimes dangerous and depressing profession. The team gathered around the dining room table, the fear evident on all their faces. Everyone except for Tim who was quietly sucking his thumb and stretching out his free arm in his daddy's direction. Gibbs took him from Tony and addressed his team, adamant on looking all of them in the eye as he glanced from person to person.

"The two of us couldn't have a better family to be apart of. That being said, I want to thank you for all your help and no matter what happens today we will always be family. Whether we're thousands of miles apart or living in the same area, I will always be here for each of you as you've been here for us. Now let's show the McGees why we're the best family for our Timmy."

Abby wiped away tears while Tony looked at the floor determined not to cry. Joining Gibbs' team had been the best decision of his life. It was the first time since his mother passed away that he felt as though he belonged. Even though the team was often annoyed by his antics they were a tight knit group and he didn't want anything or anybody to change that.

As the doorbell rang they quickly dispersed into the family room. Gibbs knew Penny would recognize Ducky so he nodded to the older man and took a seat in the overstuffed armchair with Tim in his lap. Once the team had settled in various seats throughout the family room Ducky took one last deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello, please come in." Ducky greeted the family with a warm smile and scooted to the side, allowing them to step in from the cold.

"Donald, it's good to see you again." Penny said somberly and greeted him with a hug.

"It's lovely to see you too, Penny. However, I wish it were under different circumstances. Please accept my condolences regarding your son."

Penny nodded, "Thank you." Turning she noticed the rest of the team gathered around the blazing fire. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't see all of you there. You all know Sarah but I don't believe you've ever met Timothy's mother, Maggie McGee."

While Sarah, Penny and Maggie greeted the rest of the team, Gibbs was observing Tim's mother from afar. Tim resembled his father in many ways but he could definitely see traits he'd acquired from Maggie. She was of average height with brown curly hair, big expressive eyes and had the same lips as her son.

Gibbs stood up and immediately felt Tim tremble in his arms. After greeting Sarah and Penny with a nod he extended his hand to Maggie, "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I'm sorry to hear about John."

She smiled and gently shook his hand, "Thank you. Maggie McGee, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard such good things about you from my Timothy. Speaking of which Director Vance assured me Timothy would be here today. I know he was never close to John but Penny and Sarah said he didn't even show up at the hospital to say goodbye. That's certainly not the type of person he is."

Suddenly interested in the toddler in Gibbs' arms she asked, "Who is this cutie? You look an awfully lot like my son did when he was little." She gently squeezed Tim's arm causing him to scream and start wailing as he buried his face against Gibbs' neck. The team exchanged concerned glances, out of the entire time they'd been around baby Tim they had never witnessed such a strong reaction from him.

_NOOO! Nother cwazy wady twying to gwab me! She wook wike a meany! No touchy wady me onwy wan muh dada!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset him. What's his name?"

Clearing his throat, Gibbs rubbed small circles on Tim's back in an attempt to calm him down. He sighed as the wails became louder and longer. Maybe Ducky was right and he should have waited to introduce Tim. Although if Maggie hadn't touched him, he would have been fine. Catching Ducky's eye he shrugged his shoulders, how was he supposed to know Tim was going to have such a strong reaction? While Gibbs was tending to him, Ziva and Abby brought out refreshments for the entire group. Although the little guy had a bottle earlier they figured it would be worth a try to see if it would calm him down. Focusing solely on Tim, Gibbs didn't notice the activity until Ziva placed the warm bottle in his free hand. "Perhaps it will calm him down Gibbs."

Offering her a small smile he replied, "Good idea, Zeever."

She nodded and retreated to her seat and her conversation with Sarah. Suddenly the crying had stopped and the room became quiet as all eyes were on Gibbs as he worked his magic. After whispering endless reassurances into Tim's ear the wails became sniffles and he contently took the offered bottle. Cradling the toddler in his arms, Gibbs took a sip of coffee and looked up, surprised to see he had an audience.

"You plan on telling us who this sweetheart is Agent Gibbs?

"Please call me Jethro and yes I plan on telling you who this little guy is." Glancing around the room, Gibbs attempted to gather strength from the team as the moment had finally arrived and everything was about to change. All of them gave him a small smile and nod, reassuring him that they had his six.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs adjusted Tim in his arms so they could all see his face. "I would like to introduce you to Timmy."

Maggie gasped, "Where's Timothy? Are you telling me that my son has a kid and never bothered to mention it to any of us?"

"How could he do that?" Sarah continued as Maggie was rendered speechless, the shock and anger clearly written all over her face.

"Now, now perhaps Timothy has a good reason." Penny attempted to be the voice of reason as the two younger McGees huffed and puffed their disappointment. Expecting Tim to pop out from another room, Penny kept her eyes peeled for her grandson. When he didn't appear like she thought he would she continued, "You can stop hiding now Timothy. We all want to hear about your new son. We're not upset just surprised that you didn't tell us sooner."

Gently grabbing Penny's hand Ducky shook his head, "Timothy is not hiding from you my dear."

"Well where is he? Director Vance assured us we would be able to see Timothy and quite frankly I'm getting tired of all these games. I want to see my grandson now!"

Ducky gave Gibbs an exasperated look urging him to set the record straight. As the commotion continued, Gibbs stood up and knelt down in front of Penny and Maggie. The two women stopped arguing and focused their attention on Gibbs and Tim. The youngster who had been enjoying his bottle immediately stopped sucking and began trembling in his daddy's arms. Stroking his thumb down Tim's arm to soothe him, Gibbs addressed the two older McGees. Sighing, he said, "This is _your_ Timothy. He's not hiding from you and he doesn't have a son that you've never met. Tim is now a toddler instead of a grown man."

Both of their jaws dropped and their eyes widened upon Gibbs' admission. Sarah came over and sat on the arm of the couch and the three of them stared for a long time before anything was said.

Sarah was the first to speak and she chuckled nervously, "You can't be serious! This is a joke, right? Tim is going to come out and everything is going to be fine." Biting on her bottom lip she glanced worriedly at Ziva who nodded and motioned at Timmy.

"NO, NO, NO I refuse to believe it!" Sarah shrieked as she gasped for air.

_Dis cwazy gurl scweamin wike Ab. She scawin me! Dada mak hur stop! Me no wikey!_

The sudden high-pitched scream scared Tim and tears began welling up in his eyes again. Kissing the toddler on the forehead, Gibbs gently stroked his cheek vaguely aware of the intense scrutiny from Penny and Maggie. While Gibbs tended to Tim, Ducky guided Sarah to a chair and knelt down in front of her, "Sarah, we need to control your breathing. Follow my pattern my dear." Nodding, she followed Ducky's directions and was soon breathing normally again. Ziva handed her a glass of water and rubbed her back as she worked to control her emotions.

Gibbs was worried; Penny and Maggie had yet to say a word regarding Tim's regression. He knew they were in shock much like he was when he discovered Tim three weeks ago. However, he wished they would say something, anything to break the awkward tension in the room. He didn't have to wait long as Maggie opened her mouth to speak but all that tumbled out were incomprehensible words.

Tim had finally settled down so Gibbs offered him the rest of the bottle and took a seat next to Penny and Maggie. "I know you have a lot of questions and we're going to do our best to answer them."

"How?" Penny asked still in a state of shock but also fascinated with the fact that the last time she saw her grandson he was a grown man not a toddler.

"A Navy scientist by the name of Lucy Grey developed a regression pill that has the capability of turning grown adults into babies. She crossed paths with us after one of her test subjects escaped and we were handed the case. Grey was enthralled with Tim and after she was incarcerated she contacted her sister who slipped a double dose of medication into Tim's drink at a bar one night. I found him the next morning in his apartment after he failed to report to work."

Gibbs decided to leave the kidnapping ordeal out of the initial conversation. He wanted the McGees to know he was perfectly capable of taking care of Tim and divulging those details would not help his case.

"Ho how lo long?" Maggie stammered as her eyes roamed over Tim's tiny body.

Continuing to stroke Tim's chubby cheek, Gibbs replied, "It's been about three and a half weeks since his initial regression. I'm sorry you weren't informed earlier, but all of Grey's victims returned to adulthood after a week. Doctor Mallard and I assumed that's what would happen with Tim. After the first week we held out hope that adult Tim would return to us, but that doesn't appear to be the case."

Sarah who had been listening closely suddenly turned angry. "When did you plan on telling us Agent Gibbs? If it hadn't been for my father passing away then it seems you and your team would have kept this a secret from us as long as possible!"

"Sarah, calm down. Each time you raise your voice you scare the living daylights out of poor Timothy."

"Don't tell me to calm down Penny! I can't believe the two of you don't have more to say about this!" Throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, Sarah stood up and grabbed her coat off the nearest chair, "I'm going for a walk."

Gibbs sighed and motioned for Abby to follow her. He knew the Goth would be the easiest and most sensitive person for the young woman to talk to.

"Donald, how old is Timothy? Can he walk? Is he potty trained? What about his mental capacity?"

As the questions tumbled out of Penny's mouth, Maggie joined in, "Does he even know who we are?

Maggie reached out her hand to touch Tim once again. The youngster squirmed and grunted around the nipple invading his mouth. Noticing his reaction she pulled back and placed her hands in her lap. "He doesn't remember us does he? That's why he screamed earlier when I touched him and shied away from me just now?" Breaking out into tears she sobbed quietly, "My poor Timmy, I just want to hold him and hug him and let him know everything is going to be all right now that Mommy's here."

Swallowing past the baseball size lump in his throat, Gibbs felt as though he'd been stabbed in the heart. For the past three weeks he'd been the caregiver, protector and daddy and now Maggie was involved and could possibly sweep the rug right out from underneath his feet. Even though he would have felt the same way if the roles were reversed he couldn't help but feel like he needed to protect his Timmy. It was obvious the youngster had no recollection of his family and he wasn't about to hand him over without putting his heart out on the table and letting the McGees know how much the two of them needed each other.

After Maggie calmed down they continued to answer all of the McGees' questions. Everything ranging from Tim's mental capacity to which foods he preferred along with his daily routine. Sarah and Abby had returned with the younger woman in a much better mood than when she left. Tim had fallen asleep in Gibbs' arms as he rocked him and stroked his back. Penny was amazed at the bond the two appeared to have. Even with a room full of people, some of them who Tim knew he was always focused solely on Gibbs and vice versa. When she met the stone-faced Marine two years ago she would have never imagined he would be so good with kids. If she knew Maggie like she thought she did, Penny assumed she would want to take Tim back to Texas and continuing raising him. Although she loved both of them she knew that Tim would be better off with Gibbs especially since the toddler had no recollection of them. It would be a cruel and unusual punishment to take him from the only people in his life he remembered. Making a mental note to have a talk with Maggie regarding Tim's future she followed the crew upstairs for a tour of Tim's room while Ziva and Abby finished preparing brunch.

As Gibbs opened the door to Tim's room a chorus of ooh's and aww's could be heard from the McGee family.

"Wow this place is fit for a king." Sarah exclaimed as she ran her hand over the railing of the crib.

Smiling, Gibbs responded, "Timmy is very important to me."

With the team's help the room had been transformed from a guest bedroom to a nursery overnight. The matching crib and changing table were strategically placed on opposite sides of the room. A new recliner sat in the corner giving ample space in the center of the room for a play area. Toys were neatly stacked in bins as a giant stuffed dog stood guard next to them. Opening the closet door Maggie was surprised at the amount of clothes hung neatly along with boxes of diapers and other supplies. Perhaps the best part of the room was the pictures hanging on the wall. They had been a surprise from the team for Gibbs and Timmy that morning. The previous day they had all taken individual pictures with Tim and then Abby sent them off to be printed and framed. There was also a family shot taken by Breena complete with Jethro the dog. However, the biggest surprise had been the picture that Abby had taken three weeks earlier of Tim asleep on Gibbs' chest. Although he was upset that Abby had disobeyed and not deleted the picture, under the current circumstances he was glad she'd kept it. Maggie pointed to the picture, her voice cracking, "I have a similar picture of Tim and John from over thirty years ago."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sarah wrapped her arm around her mom's shoulder; "I remember that, it's probably my favorite picture of Tim and Dad."

"Grandpa took that picture," Penny smiled at the two women, remembering the day they'd stopped over and found the two napping on the couch together.

"I can see why Tim likes it here; he's got everything he could ever need." Sarah said motioning to the various toys and clothes. Although she was shocked and angered at the fact her brother was now a toddler she'd come to the realization during her walk with Abby that there wasn't much she could do. Based on her conversations with the Goth she'd come to learn that Gibbs loved Tim very much and the two were inseparable. Tim would always be her brother and she loved him very much but as the youngest of the three McGee women she wasn't ready for motherhood. It was very obvious over the past hour they'd talked that Gibbs was already a dedicated and doting father. Even though she was younger she always felt bad about the way her father treated Tim when they were growing up. Many of his confidence issues came from being shot down time and time again by the Admiral. If Gibbs continued to raise Tim she knew he'd grow up to be a sensitive yet confident man. As long as she was still able to be a part of Tim's life she had no problem allowing Gibbs to raise him. However, she knew her mom was going to be a much tougher nut to crack. After all, who would willingly give up their own child even if it were for their benefit? She wondered what was going through Penny's head and if together they could persuade Maggie to do the right thing.

"I must say, Jethro you have done a wonderful job on my Timothy's room. However, he's my flesh and blood and while I appreciate what you've done for him, I couldn't possibly abandon my baby boy."

"Well you can't have him!" The words tumbled out of Tony's mouth before he could stop them.

"I beg your pardon? Timothy is my son and if I wish to raise him then that's my right."

Tony laughed, "Good luck with that, lady. Can't you see Tim is deathly afraid of you? He doesn't know who you are and you're going to drag him back to Texas and expect him to live a happy and healthy life?"

Gibbs glared at him, although he felt the same way as his senior field agent, belittling Maggie was not the correct way to handle the situation.

Knowing trouble when he saw it, Ducky grabbed Tony's arm and attempted to guide him out of the room. "Anthony let's go get some fresh air."

Pulling his arm from Ducky's grasp, Tony turned to leave and when he got to the door, looked over his shoulder and said, "Tim won't let anyone change him except Gibbs, Ducky and me. Good luck!"

Maggie stood there shocked at the strong reaction from Tony. She wouldn't expect a middle-aged man to care so much about a toddler. It was obvious that these people cared a lot about her son but so did she. And the right thing to do would be to take Tim with her back to Texas.

The commotion had awakened Tim and he stretched lazily in Gibbs' arms. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw the faces of the three women from earlier. He immediately shied away when Maggie approached him.

"Dada!" Tim shrieked as Maggie's finger gently glided over his baby soft skin.

Pulling her hand away, Maggie sighed, "Why is he so scared of me? I know he doesn't know I'm his mother but he's awfully shy isn't he? I thought babies were supposed to be trustworthy and happy to cuddle with anyone."

Sarah was more enthralled with the fact that Tim called Gibbs, Dada. Picking her jaw up off the floor, she said, "Did he just call you Dada? Does he speak a lot?"

"Yes, and that's because I am his Daddy. You have to remember when Tim was first regressed he still had his adult mindset. He knew all of us and of course still does. It wasn't till lately that we noticed the drug had erased a lot of his knowledge and memories of people. He's normally a quiet lil guy, but we still love him. "

As the McGees were processing that information, Ziva knocked quietly on the door. "Brunch is ready in five minutes."

Tim was getting fidgety and Gibbs could tell his diaper was soaked and he wanted to change him before they sat down to eat. Catching Ducky's eye the good doctor ushered the women out of the bedroom, "Jethro just wants to clean young Timothy up, let's go downstairs and take our seats."

As the door closed, Gibbs took a deep breath and felt the tension in Tim's tiny body begin to dissipate. He was determined to be strong for Timmy even though he wanted to jump out the window, run away and never look back. If Gibbs expressed his emotions then Tim would only feed off that causing more tension than a toddler should be subjected to. Savoring what could be their last moments as father and son, Gibbs took his time gently cleaning Tim up. Following a clean diaper, Gibbs pulled Tim's jeans back up and leaned down to kiss his forehead, "I love you, Timmy."

Giggling, the youngster responded, "Lub u too dada. Pwease mak cwazy wady go buh buh."

"That's your mommy, Timmy. She loves you very much just like me and the rest of the team."

Tim shook his head and curled his tiny fingers around Gibbs' thumb, "No onwy hab dada."

"I wish that were true, son. Those women are the McGees...Maggie your mom...Sarah your sister and Penny your grandma."

"Dada silwy!"

"Daddy is silly sometimes, son, but unfortunately not about this." Realizing Tim was in denial and he could spend all day trying to explain it to him he decided to change the subject, "Abby and Ziva are cooking breakfast...are you hungry?"

"Uh huh me wanna sit wit dada dough."

"You got it kiddo."

Picking Tim up off the changing table he laid him over his shoulder and gently patted his bottom a few times, "It's you and me against the world, kid."

When the McGees reached the bottom of the stairs, Penny guided Sarah and Maggie off into the family room. "We need a moment to discuss this, Donald."

"Of course take your time my dears."

While Ducky went to join the rest of the team in the kitchen, Penny addressed Sarah and Maggie, "Listen I know this morning has been full of surprises, but I want to say that I think it's best for Timothy if he continues to stay here with Jethro. It's obvious they've created a special bond and I have no doubt that Jethro would lay his life on the line to protect Tim."

"I would have to agree." Sarah responded as Maggie shot them both a disapproving look.

"Timothy is my son and will always be my son. I don't care how much he and Agent Gibbs have bonded, he has no right to keep me from my flesh and blood."

"Mom, I don't think he's trying to keep Tim from us. Abby told me that Agent Gibbs lost his wife and daughter, having Tiny Tim around has completely changed his life. Perhaps we can work out some sort of custody arrangements because I still want Tim in my life too."

"I can't believe you two! I don't care for either of your opinions in this matter. I'm taking Tim back to Texas and that's the end of it."

Gibbs had reached the bottom of the stairs with Timmy when he heard Maggie's declaration. Now was the time to pour on the charm and allow her to see why he was still the best fit as a guardian for Tim. Upon entering the kitchen he saw Tony sipping on a mimosa trying to calm down. Squeezing his shoulder, Gibbs leaned down and whispered, "I know it's hard, Tony. I appreciate what you were trying to do earlier, but it probably didn't help the situation."

"But Boss..."

"No excuses, Tony. Choose your words carefully, son."

The younger man nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm starving, is it time to eat?"

"Glad to see the stress has not affected your appetite, Tony."

"What can I say? Eating relaxes me, Ziva."

"Well you will be happy to know that it is time to eat."

By that time the McGees had joined them in the kitchen. Abby was pulling the French toast casserole out of the oven while Ziva was removing the last few pieces of bacon from the frying pan.

Abby pointed to the plates on the kitchen table, "We're doing this buffet style so take a plate and help yourself. We have French toast casserole, scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon and my Aunt Gert's famous grits."

"Looks and smells delicious, Abby." Penny smiled warmly, took a plate and began filling it. After the McGees filed through the line, Gibbs grabbed a plate loading it up with enough food for both him and Tim. Jimmy warmed a bottle as Tony tied a bib on Tim's neck. Carrying the youngster into the dining room he took a seat across from Maggie and placed Tim in his lap.

"I noticed the high chair in your kitchen, does Tim normally sit in that?"

"Yeah, but sometimes he wants to sit with me and I allow it. It's a special time that we get to spend together."

Gibbs offered Tim a piece of bacon to keep him satisfied while he cut up his food. However, when the toddler noticed the gooey syrup cascading over the French toast casserole, he threw the bacon down and grabbed a piece of the casserole. Humming in delight as the sweet treat entered his mouth he gave everyone a mostly toothless grin and began chewing. The entire table laughed as Tim continued to shovel food into his mouth. Penny and Sarah were in awe at how patient Gibbs was with the little guy. He was firm yet attentive and loving and they knew they'd made the right choice in wanting Tim to grow up with Gibbs as his father.

"Gibbs is a good daddy." Abby chimed in as everyone dug into his or her food.

"I realize that and I appreciate everything you've done for him. Yes, I know it's not only Jethro who has helped care for Tim over the past three weeks. However, I feel it's my responsibility as his mother to do what's best for him and right now that's taking him back to Texas with me."

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Gibbs and Tim. Although they knew it was possible they couldn't believe this woman was coming in and swooping Tim out of their lives, possibly forever.

Ducky cleared his throat, "Maggie, might I suggest a different alternative? Timothy is not familiar with your family and taking him away from Jethro without him understanding is cruel."

"I agree with Donald. It's obvious Timothy is happy here, you have to remember that the next eighteen years of your life will be spent raising him instead of traveling the world like you planned."

"Yeah, Agent Gibbs is willing to give Tim a proper childhood and you're ruining it. No offense, mom, but I agree with Penny. Look at that little face, he's content, protected and loved."

To know that Penny and Sarah were on his side made Gibbs feel a bit better but he was still concerned about Maggie. She was determined on taking Tim with her no matter how much pain it would cause them, especially Timmy.

Maggie scoffed, "I don't need anyone's opinion in this matter. Timothy is coming with me so I suggest you enjoy these last few moments with him."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tim and kissed the top of his head, "Maggie" his voice cracking as he began to speak. "I'll never know a mother's love for their child. That being said, I do know a father's love for his child. Although he's not my own flesh and blood, I'm the only parental figure he's ever known. You taking him away from me would be like removing a giant piece of my heart. Please reconsider and we'll work out some sort of custody arrangements. If you love him like you say you do then do the right thing."

"That's all very touching and sweet Jethro, but how do you expect to raise a child? You and your team have very dangerous jobs, what if something happens to you, then what's going to happen to Timothy?"

"Agent Gibbs insisted a daycare be opened at NCIS. Tim stays there during the day while we're all at work." Jimmy replied and smiled warmly.

"That sounds lovely but a daycare is no place for a child to grow up. If he was with me he would be home all day long."

"Tim will only be there until he starts school. I have time throughout the day that I can visit him and I plan on scaling back my schedule to provide a stable home for him. Please allow me a chance to give him the paternal stability he lacked when he was younger."

Maggie threw her napkin down on the table, "Jethro, please don't bring John into this situation. He tried to be a good father but unfortunately..." She paused, looked at Sarah and sighed, "Work was more important to him."

"I promise I will never take Tim for granted. If that means retiring from NCIS then so be it. Tony is more than capable of taking over as team leader. He belongs with me and the rest of my family."

The entire team's jaws hit the floor at the thought of Gibbs retiring and no longer being a part of NCIS. While it was true that Tony was more than capable and had taken over the team on several occasions none of them could imagine Gibbs no longer associated with NCIS. Nevertheless, knowing Gibbs was willing to retire from a job that he loved only confirmed what they already knew and that was he was the best father for Timmy.

Sighing, Maggie stood up, "The brunch was lovely but we must be going. Say your goodbyes to Timothy and I'll pay you for the car seat in order to take him along with us."

"Mom!"

"Maggie!"

"You can't do that!" Abby shrieked in disbelief as the rest of the team sat in shock. They knew that today could be the end and the McGees had the right to take Tim but they weren't expecting it to happen so soon. All they were going to get was a quick hug and have to say goodbye.

Standing with her hands on her hips, Maggie said, "I can and I will. We can either do this the easy way or I'll call the police and describe the situation to them. Which do you prefer?"

Gibbs was so heartbroken he wanted to punch his hand through the dining room table. However, he knew he needed to remain calm until after Tim left. There was no way he'd be able to stay strong while saying goodbye to his little boy but he was going to try. Clearing his throat he stood up and cradled Tim in his arms, opting for one last plea, "Maggie, I'm begging you, please don't take Timmy away from me. He doesn't understand who you are and assumes you're going to hurt him. Please...please...please reconsider..."

"I'm sorry, Jethro. I've made up my mind, you'll still be able to visit him but I think it's best if we make a clean break. Let me get my purse and I'll give you money for the car seat."

Everyone was upset that this was how the situation was being worked out. Abby was sobbing hysterically and Gibbs would have been right there with her if it wasn't for the need to keep Tim calm. Ziva, DiNozzo and Jimmy sat with their arms crossed practically shaking in anger as Penny and Sarah gave them apologetic looks. Ducky was straight faced although Gibbs thought he could see some unshed tears in his eyes.

Swallowing past the baseball size lump in his throat he ordered DiNozzo and Jimmy to remove the car seat from his car and install it in the McGees. Unwillingly Ziva and Abby packed up some clothes, diapers and bottles to hold Tim over until Maggie could go shopping while Gibbs took Timmy into the bathroom to have some privacy and say goodbye.

Taking a seat on the lid of the toilet, he sat Tim in his lap facing him and wiped the crumbs from his face. Tim looked at him, confused as to what was going on. Wrapping his muscular arms around the toddler he pulled him towards his chest and soothingly ran his hand up and down Tim's back. Choking back tears he whispered in the youngster's ear, "Daddy is so sorry, son. I thought we would have a different outcome and you would be able to stay here with me. Instead you have to go with Mag…your mommy. She's not a bad person and loves you very much." Pulling the toddler away from his chest so he could look him straight in the eye he continued, "Can you be a big boy and do that for me?"

Tim's bottom lip stuck out in a pout as the tears began to flow. "NO, NO, NO! I wan muh dada!"

"I know, sweetie. Believe me I don't want you to go either but it's what your mom wants and I don't have a whole lot of say in the matter. I want you to know that I'm not abandoning you! You will always have a special place in my heart.

The sobbing increased and as the team listened from the other side of the door there wasn't a dry eye amongst them.

"I hope you're happy!" Abby shrieked and stormed off to the family room as the rest of the team gave Maggie the stink eye and followed. Tim and Gibbs spent another few minutes saying goodbye until Maggie knocked on the door, "You've had plenty of time to say your farewells. We have funeral arrangements we need to make before John's memorial service on Thursday."

Opening the door, Gibbs ignored Maggie as he walked out to the family room where he could hear the team had congregated. Tim had a death grip around his neck and his face buried against his shoulder. His body trembled as the sobs racked his tiny frame and he muttered incoherently about being separated from his daddy. One by one the team members patted his back, kissed him and whispered reassurances in his ear. They were all dealing with the grief in their own ways, but there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Even Penny and Sarah were moved by the precious goodbyes and upset that Maggie was causing Tim so much pain.

Maggie ignored them as she slipped a blanket over Tim and motioned for Gibbs to follow her to the car. Numb and in a daze he quietly followed her, taking Hero from Tony's clutches along the way. The wind was fierce and the temperature below freezing but he didn't feel any of it as his world was coming to an end. This was the second time he'd lost a child in his life and although under different circumstances it was still the same mind numbing pain. The toddler screamed and thrashed as he pried Tim's tiny arms off his neck and buckled him in the car seat.

"DaDa…DaDa…DaDa…DaDa!" Tim shrieked through the sobs, his voice raising another octave as he repeated his cries for help.

Somberly Gibbs squatted down, kissed Tim on the cheek and handed him Hero. Tim threw the stuffed dog to the side as he fought against the restraints, screaming and sobbing for the man who loved him unconditionally.

"I love you, son." Gibbs whispered as he slammed the door and watched in gut wrenching sorrow as Maggie started up the car and drove away. As the heartbroken sobs of his little guy rang out over and over again in his ears everything suddenly went black.


End file.
